Party Monster
by ytilaturb
Summary: DELETING THIS STORY! LET ME KNOW IF YOU ANT ME TO CONTINUE OR NOT! Derek, Casey, Drugs, what could be worse?
1. Chapter 1

He walked into the dark house late again. He wasn't expecting someone to be waiting on the couch either. So when the light turned on, being startled would be an understatement.

He jumped and saw Casey sitting on the couch in her pink bath robe.

"Where have you been?" She asked him.

"Who are you, my mother?" He sneered back at her.

"Uh, no, I'm just constantly worried about you because you leave without telling me and you stay out until the butt crack of dawn,"

"Butt crack of dawn," he chuckled, "Case, it's one in the morning. I wouldn't classify that as being the butt crack of dawn,"

"You know what I mean."

This was the first time he actually saw her waiting up for him like this. He knew she did, but he also knew that she would wait at the stairs and once he came home, she would go straight to bed. She never actually waited in the living room for him. So the sight of her gave him a stronger clue that she was actually kind of worried about him.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"You know, no one's around I think its okay for you to actually apologize to me."

He sighed, "I'm sorry," he said more clearly.

"It's okay," she said to him. "But if you can't call, at least send a text or something,"

"I know, I just get caught up,"

She gave him a questioning look, "With hanging out with Sam and Ralph?"

Derek froze and looked at her, "Right," he nodded slowly, "Sam and Ralph, we were playing X-Box,"

She chuckled and shook her head, "Boys,"

"Right,"

She got up off the couch and her robe fell open and he caught a glimpse of her short shorts and her tank top. He smirked and she rolled her eyes.

"Oh, no, I'm not gonna let that smirk get me this time. You could have had fun earlier when our parents were out but you decided to go out with your friends,"

"You can be quiet,"

"Exactly," she said to him with her hands on her hips, "I can't," she said firmly, "I'm going to bed,"

She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. His arms slithered slowly around her thin waist and hugged her back. She kissed him and he tried to deepen it. She broke it completely and shook her head.

"I told you," she reminded him.

"How about a quickie?"

"No," she said with a quick kiss, "good night."

She hugged him once more and inhaled.

"Why do you always smell so good when you come home?"

"I…have no idea," he said shaking his head.

But he really knew. He knew why he had that scent and he thanked God that she had no idea what the scent was. And he prayed that she wouldn't find out anytime soon.

"Good night," she said to him.

"Night,"

He watched her walk away from him and up the stairs. He sighed and plopped down on the couch. He had no idea how he got in this deep and if there was any way to get out of it. All he knew is that he wanted out, but then he wanted to continue on with what he was doing.

--

His phone went off for about the millionth time that morning and he sighed.

One of the many cons about his secret life.

He flipped open his phone and read the text.

_I need an oz._

He texted back and hit send right when Casey walked into the kitchen.

"Morning texts again?" She asked him.

"Jealous are we?"

"Why would I be jealous? Just because my phone isn't exploding with texts twenty-four seven…"

"I was kidding," he said to her and got nothing, "where is everyone?"

"Out for a day of fun," Casey said to him.

And it was then he noticed what she had on. It was almost like she planned it all or something because all she had on was a large shirt. _What happened to the shorts and the tank top? _He smirked and walked over to her after he put his phone in his back pocket. She turned around and jumped a little. He chuckled and kissed her softly.

"Mmm, I told you that you should have been here last night," she said breaking this kiss.

"Well let me make it up to you," he whispered to her before he kissed her again.

And she kissed him back so obviously wanted him to so it was all good for him.

His hands pushed up her shirt and landed on her bare waist. She let of a soft moan and she felt his hands land on her hips and he started pushing down her excuse for underwear. After they slid all the way down her legs, she let him place wet, hot, kisses on her neck and she gasped when his fingers slipped past her already wet center.

He smirked in her neck and moved his hands back under her shirt which was quickly discarded and thrown onto the kitchen floor. The cold air instantly made her nipples hard and she moaned when she felt his hands cup them. He ran the pads of his thumbs over them and she gasped against his mouth. Then, trailing kissed down her neck and to her chest, his lips encircled around her left nipple and she threw her head back with a moan.

And just when Casey thought she couldn't take anymore, she felt his fingers dance along the bare skin between her legs. He then left her breast and kissed her again. He walked her over to the island and he lifted her up. When she sat on the counter top, he saw her visibly shiver and he smirked at her. He knelt down on the floor and kissed slowly up her thighs. Casey folded her leg over his shoulder and he opened her lips gently. And with the flick of his tongue, he tasted her and she quivered.

Now, some explaining is in dire need here. Derek and Casey were simply play buddies. But they never had sex with each other, just oral. And he knew that if she ever said 'Derek I want you to fuck me now,' he would fuck her in a heart beat. And he also knew that he wouldn't have to be gentle because last year he had walked in on her and Truman.

He remembered that Truman was on the bottom with Casey straddling him, facing the door, completely topless, and rocking her hips back and forth. He remembered he just walked in and froze. Her moaning stopped but she didn't stop riding Truman. She asked if he minded in a rude manner and then he left.

Oh, how he hated seeing her ride Truman like she did. How could Truman please a girl like Casey? Truman was skin and bone compared to Derek. And when the day came when he got to fuck Casey's brains out, he was going to flaunt it. He wouldn't care what everyone would think.

Casey bit her lip and let out a whine and grabbed a handful of his hair. Her other hand held her weight as she was at the brink of her orgasm.

"Hmm, god, Derek," she moaned out when she released her lip.

His lips circled around her clit and began sucking roughly. He then slipped two fingers inside her and he found that spot that would drive her up the wall. And with one rough push, she let out a startled, shaky moan. With the attention his mouth was giving her clit, and his fingers giving her insides, she knew she was about to explode.

Her breathing picked up, a light sheet of sweat covered her lean body, her back arched in a staggered motion as her juices spilled out of her. Her leg that was over his shoulder, wrapped around his neck half way as she came. She moaned and cried out his name. She collapsed and fell back on the counter as Derek continued his feast on her wet, quivering center. And when she tried to move away from his mouth, he knew that she had had enough. He stood up a little and placed small kissed from her wet lips, to her stomach, to her breasts, her neck and stopped at her lips. She whimpered into a deep kiss from him and then he looked down at her.

"I really am sorry for being so late last night,"

"It's okay," she said to him, running her hand through his hair.

He kissed her once more and pulled her body up with his. Casey moved her hands down his body and he pushed her hands away.

"I have to be somewhere," he said to her.

"You always have to be somewhere,"

She hopped off the counter and she snatched up her shirt from the floor and she slipped it back on her body. She grabbed her underwear from the floor as well and she walked out of the kitchen. He sighed and walked back up to his room as well. But as he walked past her room, he was really quiet. He made sure she had no idea that he was doing into his room. And when he made it there successfully, he locked his door and went to his closet.

He pulled out a key and unlocked it. When he unlocked it and opened the door, there was a white sheet pinned up, blocking the view entirely. He walked through the sheet and closed the door behind him. The only light was form heat lamps, and blue lights. He flipped the main switch and looked around the closet.

Foil covered the walls. He had shelves built on the walls with little garden pots, on the floor were bigger pots and along the other wall, there was a long black tray with smaller pots.

And in these pots was either forming, of entire seven leaf plants.

It was his own personal grow house for weed.

He was only in there to grab his scale so he went to get it. When he grabbed it, he turned out the main light and walked out of the closed. He locked the door behind him and then went to the other side of his bed that was next to his window. He pulled of up the floor board and then a plastic bag that was full of weed. He set the scale on the floor and started weighing out the plant. Once he got the right amount, he slid the scale under the bed, stuffed the baggie in his pocket and hurried out of his room.

And Casey had just thrown herself on her bed with a huff. Derek was always doing this to her. Sure they weren't dating but he would get her off and then leave. He used to stick around and she was really confused why he didn't want to have sex with her. What they were doing was pretty close to having sex. And because they didn't have sex, she needed to get completely off. Not just someone going down on her and fingering her, she wanted someone to make her fully satisfied and at that moment, she knew the right person to do that if Derek wasn't going to.

She reached over and grabbed her phone off the night table and looked through her phone book. She stopped on Max and hit call.

"Hey Max,"

"Hey Case, what's up?" he greeted her.

"So, my mom and George are all out with the kids, you doing anything?" She asked him.

"No, want me to come over?"

"Sure, we can have a little fun," she said smirking.

"Fun, right, I'll be there in like five,"

"Bye,"

She snapped her phone shut and smiled to herself. She then got up from her bed and picked out some clothes that she knew would be discarded once Max got there.

She picked tight jeans and a tank top.

--

Derek knocked on the front door and waited for them to open. He had driven about forty-five minutes outside of London. Suddenly, a skinny girl answered the door and smiled at him.

"Hey Derek,"

"Hey Chris,"

She moved out of the way so that Derek could walk in and she walked in after him. He walked down the hall, following the sent of more burning plants and he got to the room. He opened the door and walked in. A dark haired boy around his age looked up with red eyes and smiled at him.

"Derek, you made it," he said to him, "almost thought that you got lost or something,"

"I always show up for you, Danny,"

Danny handed Derek a wad of cash. After counting it, making sure the right amount was there, he handed Danny the small baggie.

"Wanna hit the bong?" he asked Derek.

He hesitated before he answered. Really, he just wanted to give him the weed and then get out of there.

He nodded anyways.

--

Casey and Max were making out on the couch.

He came in and she pretty much dragged him there.

And Max was completely cool with the arrangement that they had together.

She was currently straddling him, his pants undone with a noticeable hard on, and his hands under her tank top, teasing her.

She moaned softly and broke the kiss. She let him push her shirt up and her head tilted back when she felt his tongue flick her hard nipple. His other hand traveled down her slim waist and slipped into the front of her jeans. He worked his fingers into her underwear and he slipped his fingers into her wet lips. Casey moaned and started rocking her hips against his hand.

--

Derek coughed yet again after he blew the smoke out. He then sat back on the couch and closed his eyes, enjoying the high he had.

"Derek, dude,"

"What's up?" He asked his client.

"That step sister of yours, ever fuck her?"

"No, not yet,"

"Why not?"

That was a good question.

Why hadn't Derek fucked Casey yet?

They were already messing around anyways, so why hadn't he gone all the way with her.

There would be no strings attached…right?

"I don't know,"

_Right?_

--

"Let's go to my room," she murmured breathlessly.

"I thought everyone was out,"

"They are but you never know when they could come home,"

Max nodded and removed his hands from her body. She then got off him and grabbed his hand, pulling him up, then led him to her room.

Once in her room and on her bed, she started pulling off his clothes. She didn't want to play like she and Derek do all the time, she wanted some good fucking and she wanted it now.

Max startled her and grabbed her waist and switched positions with her. She was now on the bed, shirt pushed up and over her bare breasts, and her jeans undone. Max tugged on her pant legs and pulled them off her legs, along with her underwear, leaving her completely naked in front of him. He leaned down and kissed her while she pulled him out.

He felt different than Derek. They were both smooth but Derek was wider. She could wrap her entire small hand around Max. Derek, she could barely do that. There was at lease half an inch that Casey couldn't grip.

Max then gripped her hips and lifted her to meet him. And once he was inside her, she moaned in more than just pleasure.

He was going slowly and she was already getting irritated with him. Sure it felt great but this wasn't what she wanted. But she knew that if she started complaining to him about his sexual tactics, he would just up and leave. So she just let him be with his slow fucking.

And because it wasn't how she wanted it, she began rubbing her clit. And it seemed like Max noticed that she wanted more, he got on his knees at the edge of the bed and started pumping quicker. She let out a shaky moan and her back arched.

--

"When was the last time you got any ass?" Chris asked.

Derek looked at her and got lost in her green eyes.

He chuckled when he snapped out of it, "A little too long,"

"Is there something wrong with this girl who you're hookin' up with?" she asked him.

"No, we just don't have sex," she looked at him confused, "she gives me head, I heat her out,"

She nodded and she passed him the bong. He lit the bowl and put his mouth in the tube. He sucked in and pulled the bowl out and took all of the smoke. He held it in and then blew it out.

And he had no idea he had his eyes closed but when he opened them, Chris was straddling his lap.

"Whoa," he laughed out, "I am so high right now,"

"So give me an estimate of how long it's been since you've actually had sex,"

He leaned back, looked her body up and down, "A few months,"

She leaned in and let her lips linger against his and he tried to kiss her but she moved back a little.

"You wanna go to my room?" she asked him.

"Mmm, I wanna fuck you,"

"Yeah?"

Chris leaned in again and kissed him. Just a little bit, teasing Derek, and she got off his lap. She pulled him up from the couch and led him to her room. And right away, he kissed her. He ran his hands under her shirt and peeled it away like it was nothing. He picked her up and her legs wrapped around his waist. He walked over to her bed and laid her out on it. He broke the kiss to remove his shirt and felt her undo his jeans.

--

Her bed was creaking, her head board was banging against the wall, and moans and grunts filled the room.

Now Max was getting the hang of what she wanted.

His thrust had more force to them and her moans were filled with more pleasure.

"Oh, god," he groaned into her neck.

He somehow managed to hit that one spot within her and she grabbed a hold of his black hair roughly. She whimpered and she then flipped them over, wanting to be in control.

And as she was riding him, she wondered what the hell has been up with Derek lately. Sure she always thought he was up to something because that's what she always thought of him. Because this was Derek she was talking about.

She started really noticing when he had come home high one night. His eyes were red but she had no idea that he smoked because he had just gotten out of the shower that night.

"_And where have you been?" He asked, standing in her door way in nothing but a towel, water sliding down his body._

"_I was out with Emily; did you get soap in your eyes or something?" She asked, trying to ignore the fact that he was practically naked._

"_No soap," he said, waling into her room. He sat down on the bed and looked at her. Her reflection from her mirror looked back at him and she turned around._

"_Aren't you gonna go get dressed?"_

"_Why, it's not like I have anywhere to be,"_

"_Well can you get out so that I can get changed?" She asked him._

"_Why?"_

"_Because,"_

_Derek leaned back on his elbows and smirked at her. He knew that he had a hard on and it was barely noticeable but he knew that Casey knew it was there._

"_Are you seriously shy about changing in front of people?" He asked her, "I mean you change in front of people all the time, I mean you are in dance,"_

"_That's different," she said standing up, "they're girls, not my annoying step brother who's half naked on my bed,"_

"_Come here," he said to her._

"_What," she sighed here._

"_Come here,'_

_She rolled her eyes and stood in front of him. He sat back up and he unbuttoned her jeans and started to pull them down._

"_Derek, what the hell are you doing?"_

"_You went commando today?" he asked her, ignoring her question. He tried to pull them down more but she stopped him. "What's wrong?"_

"_Derek,"_

_He ignored her and pulled her pants down slowly. When her bare self was presented in front of him, he placed a gentle kiss right before her slit, making her shiver._

And that was the first time her went down on her.

She paid him back after.

--

Derek was pounding into the girl beneath him. She was moaning with every thrust, almost sounding like he was hurting her. He suddenly pulled out and watched her get on her hands and knees and he found her wet core and entered her again. His hands landed on her hips and he was pulling her back roughly to meet his thrusts and she whimpered.

Derek closed his eyes and thought of what it would be like to fuck Casey like this.

He wanted to, too. Like, really, _really_. But he wasn't sure why he was so afraid to actually sleep with her but he knew he wanted her.

And the thought of him fucking Casey, he came inside of Chris while she came as well and she twitched around him. He wrapped his arm around her waist to keep her from collapsing.

"Oh, my God," she whimpered out and Derek groaned into her back.

He pulled out of her and fixed his pants back up. He watched Chris turn to look at him and she smiled at him.

"So is something wrong with her? I mean that was fucking amazing," she breathed out.

"You got me," he shrugged before he put his shirt back on. "But I gotta go,"

"Okay,"

Derek put his jacket back on and left.

--

Casey whined and started riding Max faster and harder. Her hips started to stagger against his so he gripped them, moving them for her, bringing them both over in a quivering mess. Her body bucked against his and she bit her lip.

"You're good," she smiled down at him.

"I know,"

Suddenly Max's phone started buzzing. Casey reached into his pocket and pulled it out. She looked at the screen.

It was a text.

"Amy?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I kinda planned a date with her,"

"Then I guess you should go," she said to him.

Max sat up and kissed her, flipping her over at the same time. He pulled out of her and fixed up his pants.

"Call you later," he said to her.

--

Derek had just pulled up to his house. He looked in the mirror and saw how red his eyes were and he pulled out some eye drops from the glove compartment. After putting a few in, and blinking a lot, he got out and headed to the door. When he got there, he was greeted with Max.

"Hey…" he said to him.

"Derek, what's up?" Max asked him.

"Not much,"

"Cool, well I gotta go,"

"Peace, bro,"

Derek looked around with confusion etched on his face. He shook his head and walked in. He saw Casey walk out of the kitchen in shorts and a shirt with a bottle of water at hand. She sat down on the couch and looked at him.

"Have fun?" she smirked at him.

"Did _you_ have fun?"

She rolled her eyes and he sat down on his chair.

"Make some French toast," he said to her suddenly.

"Are you kidding me?"

--

"So what did you two do today?" Nora asked at the dinner table.

"I hung out with Sam and Ralph," Derek lied easily.

"And I went to the mall with Emily," Casey lied as well.

"Really," Derek said to her, "what about Max?"

"Max?" Her mother asked. "Was he in the house?"

"I saw him leaving when I got back, _Emily_ must have just gone straight home after the mall," Derek said to his step mom.

"Casey,"

"Mom, we just hung out on the couch,"

"We'll talk about it later,"

Casey glared at her step brother and he smirked at her.

And later that night, Casey found that she was grounded for the next week for having Max in the house when no one was there. She stayed in her room for the rest of the night too. But she wanted to go to Derek's room to scream at him for getting her into trouble but she couldn't. She wasn't going to stoop to his level, so she just let it go…for now.

But while she was in her room, she had no idea that Derek was out doing another drug run.

"The next time I get tainted plants, I'm gonna kill someone," a voice said as Derek walked down the hallway.

"I'm telling you, this is way better than that shit you got last week," someone explained.

"It better be,"

Derek knocked on the door frame and stepped in.

"You Derek?" An older man asked.

"Yes, sir, and I believe I have something for you," he said to him.

"Let's see it,"

Derek handed him the sack and watched as he took a whiff. He then looked up at Derek and he smirked.

"Smells good," he said to Derek, then handed him his money. "Pleasure doing business with you,"

"You too," Derek said to him.

He turned to leave but stopped when he heard a throat being cleared. Derek turned and saw the older man pull out a list.

"Can you find a way to get these?"

Derek grabbed the list and nodded a little.

"Yeah," he said, "yeah I think I can, actually. When do you need them by?"

"Next week,"

"I'll take care of it,"

And Derek left.

--

It was already midnight and Casey was still in her room thinking of something to say to him for getting her into trouble. She then stormed out of her room and into Derek's.

He wasn't there.

He was no where to be found.

The only thing that was going on in his room was his stereo and his desk lamp. She let out a huff and walked around his room. She sat on his bed and looked around his room. He always seemed to be out when she needed to talk to him. And right when she was going to leave his room, she noticed his closet door slightly ajar.

Now, any other day she would care less about his slightly open closet door. But on this night, she was drawn to it. It could have been because it was open a little bit, maybe because there was a sheet peaking out from the crack, or maybe it was because she saw a light glow of light from behind the sheet.

Her brows furrowed together and she walked over to the door. She opened it slowly and sure enough, there was a sheet hanging in the door way. She looked it up and down, almost afraid to see what was behind it. She then cautiously grabbed the sheet with her hand and pulled it aside. And she was right; there was a lamp in his closet. But it didn't shine off very much light. She then reached around in the dark for the light switch and she finally found it.

She flipped on the light and gasped.

Shelves and counter tops in her step brother's closet filled with seven leafed green plants. She was absolutely shocked. She walked in further and saw that Derek had a window and what looked like to be an addition to the closet. She peaked in and saw what looked to be a three foot long stock, hanging upside down, clearly drying out.

And it was then that she recognized the smell. The smell that was constantly on Derek when he came home late at night.

She then heard a creek and then foot steps. She turned around in the closet to see Derek standing there, glaring at her.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I decided to change the title of my fic...I have no idea why but it just came to me.**

_

* * *

And it was then that she recognized the smell. The smell that was constantly on Derek when he came home late at night._

_She then heard a creek and then foot steps. She turned around in the closet to see Derek standing there, glaring at her._

"You wanna tell me what you're doing in here?" Derek asked the girl standing in his grow house/closet.

"I- um- I was looking for you,"

"I- um-" he mocked. He grabbed her arm roughly, making her wince, and pulled her out of the closet. "Get out of the closet,"

Derek let go of her arm and Casey stumbled to his bed. She watched him pull the sheet closed and shut and lock the door. Casey then got up and tried to leave his room but he was too quick for her. Once she opened the door, his hand pushed it shut and she jumped. She turned around and heard him lock his door. She tried to push him away but all those years of hockey had paid off for him, he wouldn't move an inch away from her.

"Derek," she said firmly.

"Casey," he said back to her.

"Move,"

"I don't think so," he said to her. He grabbed her again, despite her protests, and he forced her into his computer chair. "Now, tell me why you were in here,"

"I already told you," she snapped at him, "I was looking for you,"

"Why?"

"You got me grounded," she said to him, "I was gonna come in here and yell at you but now I have something to get you grounded, and even put in jail,"

"You wouldn't dare,"

"Wanna bet?" she challenged him.

His brown eyes dug into her blue eyes, testing her, trying to see if she would actually tell on him.

"Fine," he said to her, "tell,"

She watched him walk over to his bed and crouch down on the floor. He then pulled out a large plastic bag of green and she gasped.

"Might wanna use this to help," he continued. He sat on the bed and looked at her. "Well?"

Casey sighed and walked over to him. She looked into the bag and then back at him.

"I'm not gonna tell," She said to him, "but I'm still mad that you got me in trouble,"

"You got yourself into trouble, babe,"

"You're just mad that it was Max who came out,"

"Please, I could do a lot better than Max," Derek snorted.

"Well I wouldn't know,"

Derek smirked a little bit and watched Casey straddle him. She leaned into him and kissed him softly.

"So, this is your secret life?" She asked him, running her hands under his shirt.

"Secret life," he snorted, "hardly,"

"And that stuff is the stuff that makes you smell good then?"

"Yeah,"

"Yeah?" she repeated, kissing along his neck.

She pushed him back gently before she pulled off his shirt.

"So what'd you do?" she asked him, placing kisses on his bare chest.

He sighed, "I did a delivery,"

"Was it good?" she asked him.

There was a quick intake of air from him when he felt her teeth graze against his nipple. "Yeah, they always are,"

She trailed hot kisses down his stomach and stopped at the top of his jeans. She unbuttoned them, an action that went unnoticed by him at the time, and she slipped her hand inside. He shuddered and then groaned when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Casey pulled his phone out with her free hand and looked at the front screen.

"It's Sam," she said to him. He struggled to get a good grip on it because of Casey's hand pumping slowly on his dick.

"Yeah," he rasped out.

"D. there's a killer party down by The Lakes," his friend said over the phone, "and there are a million hot girls who are just waiting to hook up,"

"The Lakes?" he repeated while he watched Casey pull him out completely and trace the tip with her tongue. His eyes rolled back a little before he answered his friend. "I don't know man, I mean The Lakes?"

"What's wrong with The Lakes?" Sam asked. "Free booze and hot girls, what's wrong with that?"

Derek's eyes rolled back again and he had to bite his knuckle to keep back his pleased groan when Casey's mouth covered as much length as she could. And he could already feel his orgasm buzzing through his bones. He felt her alternate between her small hand and her mouth and he shook his head to keep his groans down.

"Derek, you still there man?" Sam asked his friend.

"Uh yeah, give me like twenty minutes and I'll be there,"

And without waiting for an answer, Derek snapped his phone shut and tossed it away so that he could just let his orgasm pass through his body with no interruptions.

Casey removed her mouth with an audible 'pop' and she giggled at him. She then peeled away her shirt and tossed it to the floor. She then wrapped her hand around him and started pumping rather quickly- too quickly for that matter- and it made Derek groan out loud. She then sucked the tip of him before she slipped as much as she could inside her hot, wet, mouth. And with the quick pumping and her mouth sucking on him, he blew his load.

He groaned and his body shook. She kept up with her menstruations until he rasped out a 'stop'. And with another audible 'pop', she looked up at him and she smiled. His eyes were closed, his stomach was moving with quick breaths and he opened his eyes when he felt more weight on the bed. He looked and saw Casey on her knees, over his exposed member, in nothing but her underwear. He sat up and placed a kiss in the valley of her breasts while his hands went up her waist. He then slipped on hand into her skimpy underwear and felt her bare skin.

And with the slip of his finger, he felt wetness gush out from her lips. He laughed when she took his hand and pushed it deeper against her and she moaned.

He then flipped them over and pulled his hand out. He kissed her deeply and heard her moan beneath him. He didn't need to look to know that she was playing with herself. Derek then got to his knees and pulled off her underwear. He pushed her hand away and leaned in to kiss her again. He shivered when his length brushed against her wet self.

Maybe this would be the night when he would actually fuck the life out of Casey- so to speak. And maybe, just maybe, she would always want to do it Derek and only Derek.

Trailing his fingers around her lips, he touched her wet center gently and she let out a soft murmur. And without warning, he slipped his fingers into her and she moaned. Knowing that she wanted to get off and that he a time limit, he began thrusting his fingers quickly in and out. He found that spot and her back arched.

Her semi loud moans filled his room as he quickly brought her over in a quivering mess around his fingers. Her legs shook around him, her body was convulsing as he kissed her shoulder softly.

There were times like this, after getting each other off, that Casey felt it was more with Derek. She had other guys get her off but all of them were like, 'get the hell out', and that's how she was with them too. But with Derek, and his gentle kisses, it seemed like he wanted more than to just get her off. And she didn't want to think about it like that because she was having her own mental/emotional fight with herself about it. She figured it was just lust.

He pulled his fingers out of her wet core and he kissed her softly. He let out a pleased, soft groan and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He broke the kiss and sighed.

"Are you gonna go to The Lakes?" Casey asked him.

"Why?"

"Curious?"

"Wanna go with me?"

"I'm grounded," she reminded him.

"You're talking to the master of sneaking out and not getting caught," Derek reminded her.

"Five minutes," she said.

She pushed him off her and got up. He watched her put on her shirt and hurry out of his room. And the next thing he knew, he was helping Casey out of his window and down the side of the house. Her body slid down his when she landed on the ground.

"Ouch," she whined softly as her ankle twisted a little.

"You're the one who decided to wear heels," Derek muttered.

Casey scoffed and walked over to Derek's car that was parked on the side of the street.

"Get ready to push,"

"Excuse me?" She asked him.

"Kidding,"

--

The Lakes was really crowded. The houses all looked the same, but at the same time, completely different. All the front doors of the houses were extremely tall and made of dark oak. And the windows had stained glass in some of them. The houses were made of different shades of grey stone and the grass was too green to be real.

Casey walked next to Derek up to the front door of the house party.

Perfect bodied blondes were sitting out in the front and looked at Derek, sending side glares to Casey. Casey just rolled her eyes.

"Hey," one of them said to Derek. He subtly stepped closer to Casey and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Hey," Derek said back.

"What school do you go to?" The first one asked.

"Not one around here," Derek said, "I'm here for a friend,"

"Have fun,"

Derek and Casey walked into the crowed house and looked for Sam. Derek knew that Casey had never been to a party like this before and he knew that in her head, she was freaking out. There was hard liquor everywhere in the house and a thick layer of smoke. She instantly recognized the smell, the smell that Derek was drenched in everytime he came home. She looked up at him and he pulled her along with him while they walked through the house.

They spotted Sam at a small table with a few others that Derek knew. They were all taking hits from a gravity bong and Casey tensed up.

"Chills Case," Derek said to her.

"Derek," Sam said to his friend, red eyed and very happy. "You brought Casey?"

"Yeah, problem?"

"Nope," he laughed out. "Come hit it,"

Derek stepped away from Casey and watched him light something on the so called gravity bong.

It looked like a glass bottle with the bottom cut off inside a regular glass. She watched Derek light something on the side and watched at he slowly pulled up the top piece. She watched the empty space in the glass fill up with smoke and she watched Derek pull the small thing that he lit out. She watched him put his mouth on the opening and inhale. She watched him take two hits off of it and then he blew out the smoke after holding it in for about a full minute.

He coughed and passed it to his left.

"How was it?" Sam asked.

"Pretty damn smooth,"

Casey watched Derek walk back over to her and she already saw that they whites of his eyes were already red. She looked up at him and he smirked.

"Wanna drink?" he asked her.

"I wanna try,"

"What?" He asked over the music.

"I wanna try!" She shouted to him.

"You wanna try? Like getting high?"

"Yeah," she said to him.

"Not that," he said to her.

And before she could get another word in, he grabbed her hand and led her outside. There in the back yard was a pool full of drunken and high teens.

"Derek,"

"If you really wanna get high I'd rather have you smoke what I have at home,"

"Well then get me high," she said to him and he shook his head, "I know you have some on you, I felt it in your pocket,"

"Casey,"

"Fine," she said to him, "but the next time I ask,"

"Promise, if you really want to,"

"I do,"

Derek's brow furrowed together and he looked at Casey. He didn't ever think that she would want to get high, especially with him. He thought for a minute, and really thought about it. He didn't want her to actually have to hold a joint or go through the embarrassment of using a bong or a pipe incorrectly so he had an idea.

"How about a shot gun?"

"A what?" She asked him.

"Come with me,"

He grabbed her hand and led her back to the car. She watched pull out a white roll and she knew what it was. He lit it and took a hit, held it, and blew it out.

"Okay, this is what's gonna happen, I'm gonna take another hit and I'm gonna blow it in your mouth. When you get it, I want you to take a breath in, hold it, then let it out." She nodded and waited for him to continue, "Now, ready?"

"Yeah,"

Derek took another hit, inhaled and then gestured for Casey to go to him. She did and his mouth connected with hers. She did exactly what he said to do and she shut her eyes.

"Blow out," he said to her and she did.

She pinched the bridge of her nose and she opened her eyes.

"How do you feel?" He asked her.

"Dizzy," she giggled.

"Wanna do one more?" He asked her.

Casey nodded and she seemed to get easier the second time around. And she felt the high enter her body like someone slapped her in the face.

She leaned into Derek and kissed him. Derek's hands landed on her waist and traveled down to her hips. And like always, his hands seemed to have a mind of their own because one just so happened to slip into her jeans.

"What is with you and going commando?" he chuckled out, breaking the kiss.

"To tease you," she smirked.

"That's not very nice,"

"Who said I was playing nice?"

He smirked and kissed her again.

--

Casey woke up with a splitting headache. She looked to her night table and saw a glass of water with some Tylenol next to it. She took them and sighed. It was eleven in the afternoon, a time of the day she never slept past. Suddenly, her door opened and she saw Derek standing there in new clothes for a new day.

"Hey," he said, smirking.

"How do you do it?" She asked him, "I have the worst headache ever,"

"Yeah well, it's not so bad,"

Casey then got out of bed and pulled out some clothes.

"So where are you going?" she asked him.

"I have some errands to run," he said easily.

"A delivery?"

"Something like that,"

Casey slipped off her shirt and put a clean one on, "When will you be back?"

"Whenever I finish,"

"No need to be snarky," she said in the same tone as Derek, "I just need to think of a lie to tell just in case,"

"Dad and Nora think I'm going paint balling with Sam and Ralph,"

"Well, have fun,"

And for the first time ever, Derek walked over to her and kissed her softly as a good bye.

"I'll call you to check in,"

--

Derek drove to the one place where he knew he could get one thing on the list.

PCP.

Now, Derek wasn't one to do PCP, he didn't like the aftermath of the high, but it was on the list and he knew better then to bomb out of a favor like this. He knew what would happen if he tried to drop off the face of the earth.

He got out of his car and walked op to the white paint chipped door. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

The door flung open.

A guy, in a white wife beater and old jeans, with red eyes accompanied by bags as well opened the door.

"Can I help you?" he asked Derek.

"Yeah, I'm here on an errand,"

"For?"

"Benny Castle," Derek said to him.

The guy opened the door open more and Derek took that as invitation to walk in.

"So how much does Benny boy need?"

"He said a pound,"

"A pound,"

Derek nodded and handed him the list right away, knowing that he didn't believe a word he was saying. But once he saw the writing on the list and the signature, he knew right away who he was dealing with.

"A pound it is,"

Derek waited in the messy living room that had a linoleum floor. He saw two girls who couldn't be much older than him sitting on the couch sitting in front of a mirrored table littered with white lines. One of them looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm Katie," she said to him. Her blonde hair in her face.

"Derek,"

"Wanna do some lines with me and Ginger?"

"Oh, I don't...I mean...sure," he said.

He didn't really care at this point. He was already stressed out anyways and he just needed to chill. He slugged over to them and Katie scooted over so that he could sit in the middle.

"That's Stacy,"

"I thought you said her name was Ginger,"

"I have red hair," Stacy said to him.

"I knew that," he said to her.

Derek watched the red head lean down and take in the thin white line. He watched it disappear and she wiped her nose and giggled. He then watched Katie do the same thing as well.

Now Derek wasn't too sure about snorting it off the table like that so when he spotted the white plastic baggie on the table, he grabbed it and put a little on his hand between his finger and his thumb. The two girls' giggled at him while his raised his hand to his nose. He breathed in through his nose and closed his eyes when he was finished. He leaned back on the couch but got right back up when the other guy came out with his stuff.

"Pleasure doing business with you,"

"Like wise,"

Derek shook his hand and then walked out. When he got in his car, he pinched the bridge of his nose and looked around his car. His vison was shaky and his hands were shaking as well. He almost was going to call Casey and have her pick him up somehow but then he didn't want her to be involved with this. He shook his head and started his car anyways.

--

Casey was sitting on the couch reading a book when Derek walked into the house. She jumped and watched as he ran upstairs and then back down. She turned around on the couch and watched him race into the kitchen and then back out.

"So where's my dad?" Derek asked quickly, "Where is everyone?"

"Out," she said, "are you okay?"

"Yeah, what? Yeah, I'm fine,"

"Derek, did you do something?"

"It looked like coke, but it wasn't," he said laughing.

Casey put her book down and walked over to him. She grabbed his arm and yanked him back up the stairs and into his room.

"You know, you really do know how to fuck up don't you?"

"Casey, I love you,"

"Derek, you're obnoxious,"

"Why?"

Casey just shook her head and left his room to let him pass out. And he did.

--

"So, Case, what'd you do today?" Her mother asked as she was serving her blended family dinner.

"I couldn't really do much, I'm grounded. But I worked on that paper for my English Lit class, and that's about it,"

"How far did you get on your paper?"

"I have a page and a half to go,"

Casey was relieved when her mother moved onto her little sister and asked what was new in her life. She wasn't really in the mood for explaining the absence of her step brother. And by the time dinner ended, she thought she was in the clear until...

"Casey," her step dad asked, "where's Derek?"

There was literally the sound of tires screeching as she came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs.

"Uhh," she turned around slowly, "Derek said that he was really tired from paint balling and that he was just gonna skip dinner,"

"Oh, well if you see him before I do, will you let him know left overs are in the fridge?" he asked her.

"Sure,"

And George and Nora watched her walk up to her room.

"You know, something just isn't right about this," George shook his head.

"What do you mean?" His wife asked.

"Something is different with Derek, I mean he's late all the time, even though we don't punish him-"

"Well there isn't much we can do, I mean he's almost 18,"

"I know," he shook his head, "I just wish he would tell me more things, like how Casey does with you,"

"Actually," Nora stopped him, "Casey hasn't really been sharing anything with me as of late,"

"Well, maybe they'll come around," George said to his wife.

--

Casey walked into Derek's room at about three in the morning. She turned on his desk lamp and saw that he was still passed out. She sighed and walked over to his sleeping form and began ridding him of his clothes. She felt around in his pockets for anything and found a medium sized plastic bag, like the size you could fit a sandwich in, and saw nothing but white. She rolled her eyes and put it in his night table drawer.

She opened the drawer and saw a porn magazine. She shook her head in disgust and pulled the book out so that she could hide the hell in a bag better. But as she went to put back the magazine, something fell out.

It was a photo.

She grabbed it and looked at it.

She looked at herself in the picture, wrapped in Derek's arms. Her back was against his chest while she was holding out the camera to take the picture. Her face was towards his, as his was to hers, and they were kissing.

She remembered that day like it was yesterday. There was nothing special about that day, they didn't get each other off or anything, it was just like any other day, minus the fighting, where Casey actually felt like she was Derek's girlfriend.

She put the picture back where it was and closed the drawer.

She then walked back over to him and kissed his forehead softly before she left his room.

And the next morning he woke up and ran right to the bathroom. He stumbled to the toilet and threw up.

His body was soar, he was shaking, crying, aching for the need of whatever he snorted up his nose the day before. He then stood up on shaky legs, and looked in the mirror.

He was ghostly pale. So pale, he could have passed for a vampire in _Twilight_. He splashed water on his face after he turned the water on in the sink. And when he was feeling better, he walked back to his room. He pulled out some clean clothes and then there was a soft knock on his door.

He looked back right when Casey entered his room.

"Are you okay?" She asked him, worry in her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said to her, "why?"

"You came home yesterday like you were on something,"

"I was," he said like it was no big deal.

"Derek,"

"No, Casey, this is why I didn't wanna tell anyone." He half snapped at her, "One because I didn't wanna go to jail, and two because of people like you!"

"Hey! I'm just looking out for you,"

"No," he said to her, "you're butting into shit that you shouldn't even butting into, hence you finding out about my closet,"

"Okay, well you don't have to be a fucking dick about it," she snapped at him, "sorry for caring,"

And she stormed out.

And Derek instantly regretted yelling at her like that.

He groaned in frustration and went on about his day.

--

It had been five days since Derek had yelled at Casey. And now that she wasn't grounded anymore, she decided to go out to hang out with one of her friends. Well, she actually decided to lie to her mom and said that she was spending the night with one of her girlfriends.

She pulled up in front of nice apartments and knocked on the door. She heard loud music and she rolled her eyes. She tried the door and it was unlocked.

She walked in and saw the familiar living room set that consisted of dark green corduroy couches and dark wooden tables. In front of the flat screen TV, was a simple black rug on the dark hardwood floor.

She walked over to the stereo that was blasting punk music and she turned it down.

"Hello?" A deep voice called out.

"Braden, it's me,"

She heard foot steps and then a very in shape male, Braden, came into view. He was in black Dickies and no shirt showing off his upper body and his tattoos. His beautiful green eyes lit up and he smiled a bright smile. He rushed over to her and picked her up in a tight hug.

"It's about time," he said to her.

Casey giggled and he put her down on her feet.

"Nice hair," she said to him. He chuckled. "Pink suits you,"

Braden was someone that Casey had met back when she lived in Toronto. He was two years older than her and always partying. He was the one who had taken her virginity. She was afraid of someone else taking it so she asked Braden to. And she was only afraid of getting hurt in the end by some creep and she knew that Braden would never hurt her. So he was more than willing to because he cared about her so much.

She ran her hand through his hair and he smirked before he walked into the kitchen.

"Want something to drink?" He asked her.

"You know what I like,"

She sat on the couch and kicked off her flats. He came back into the living room and he sat next to her. He handed her the drink and she smiled at him.

"So what brings you here today?" He asked her.

"I missed you," she said, plain and simple.

She knew she had no shame in saying it because she knew that he would never use it against her.

"I missed you too,"

She smiled a little and leaned into him. And about fifteen minutes later, they were pretty much up tp speed with each others lives and they had started to make out on his couch.

And kissing Braden, Casey felt like she was home. Sure when she did stuff with Derek she was comfortable but with Braden it was different. It was like she didn't have to try to make him think that she knew what she was doing, even though he taught her everything she knew when it came to hooking up. And not that she had to try because it just came effortless to her when she was with him.

She was straddling his lap and he flipped them over on the couch. His rough hands went up her smooth legs and he pulled her to him more. Her phone then rang on the coffee table sending out a shrill ring though the room. Casey instantly knew who it was too.

Her mom.

Casey's mom had this habit now where she checked up on her about every five minutes, or at least that's what it felt like.

She groaned and broke the kiss from Braden and then grabbed her phone.

"Hi mom,"

"Hey Case, having fun?"

"Yeah," she said before Braden started placing hot kisses down her neck. "We're actually getting ready to go into the theater so,"

"Oh okay, well call me when you get to Rachel's house, I'd like to talk to her mom,"

"Okay bye," She said quickly before she shut off her phone completely.

Her eyes shut, enjoying the feel of his lips on her neck when suddenly, she felt herself being lifted off the couch. And the next thing she knew, she was on his soft bed with him hovering over, placing soft kisses all along her naked body.

Now Braden wasn't one for oral sex, well he enjoyed it but he never went down on a girl. He thought the main reason for guys going down on girls was because their dick couldn't get the girl off on it's own. Not that Casey minded or anything, because the last time she had slept with Braden, he got her off without going down on her. And it was mind blowing.

He entered her in a slow thrust. He back arched against him and she moaned. And slowly, he started working in and out of her.

That was another thing that Casey loved about Braden.

He didn't jump right into it. She felt that when guys jumped into it quickly meant that they didn't care about the girl, just them. And when he started slow like that, it lasted longer and she knew that he was more concerned about her getting off first.

But something was different this time around.

Sure the last time she slept with him, there wasn't anything to it. But this time, she felt something different. A good different though.

"Oh, God..." she murmured out. Braden groaned in her ear before he kissed her neck and started speeding up.

Her legs wrapped around him while he had her wrists clasped in one hand, pinned above her head.

And Braden brought her over three times; each one being as mind blowing as the first one, maybe even more so.

And when they were both spent, Casey had her head rested on his shoulder and she was tracing his tattoos on his chest with her fingertips.

"So what have you been doing?" He asked her.

"Nothing really, just school mostly," she answered.

"No killer parties?" He asked, smirking.

"No," she said looking up at him, "well there was this one that I went to with my step brother but that's it,"

"Anything happen then?"

"I took a shot gun from him," she informed him.

"You took a shot gun," he repeated, "of what?"

"Weed," she said.

"Wow," he smirked, "impressive,"

"Shut up," she laughed.

He joined in and then leaned in to kiss her. He barely did before there was a loud knock on the door.

"_Open the door, honey!"_

Casey looked at him in confusion.

"Auto," he said. "I forgot he wanted to make candy with Splat here tonight,"

"Splat?"

"Her name is Carla but we call her Splat," he said getting out of bed, "get dressed."

Casey watched Braden walk out after he put his shorts back on and she then got dressed too. When she walked out of his room, she saw a guy and a girl. The girl was beautiful; her long blonde hair went to the middle of her back and she was in a simple pair of jeans and a shirt. But her eyes were what got Casey's attention. Her eyes were green like Braden's but her left eye had a splat of blue, making it look almost turquoise.

But the guy, was absolutely gorgeous. He had jet black hair that was combed to the side and spiked in the back. And his eyes too were very luring. Bright blue. Bluer that Casey's eyes.

"And who is this gorgeous lovely," he asked. Clearly he was gay.

"Auto this is Casey, Casey, Auto and over there is Splat," Braden introduced.

"She's gorgeous," Auto commented again.

"No, she's hot," Splat said to her.

"Uh...thanks," Casey said to them.

"So let's get started, we need to have like a million candies made for tomorrow," Splat said, pulling out a box full of different colored charms and beads.

"What's tomorrow?" Casey asked.

"Disco Bloodbath,"

"That's a book," Casey stated, "By James St. James,"

"So you've seen _Party Monster_?" Auto asked sitting next to Carla.

"Yeah, kinda," Casey said.

"Freez why didn't you tell me you had a rave virgin with you," Auto asked.

"She just showed up," he said.

"Well," Carla said, "how do you know her,"

"Old friends,"

Braden watched Casey sit down next to the other two. He knew that they were already talking about the rave scene and he really didn't want her to be involved with it. Sure he was but he had been raving since he was fifteen, so he had some years on him.

"So you've never been raving before?" Splat asked.

"Uh, no," Casey said to them.

"Oh, my God, you're missin' out, doll face," Auto said to her as he strung beads on a string. "Oh, my God," he said suddenly getting an idea, "that'll be your rave name when we take you raving,"

"It's cute, it fits, right Freez?" Splat asked.

"No, you're not taking her to a rave," he said.

"Why not?" Casey asked, "What if I wanna go,"

"Then you find someone else to take you," he said to her.

Casey watched Braden walk down the hall into his room and she heard the sliding glass door open and then shut. She excused herself and followed him. She saw him standing there on the patio, leaning slightly over the balcony.

"Are you okay?" She asked him as she stood behind him.

"Yeah," he lied.

"Braden,"

He turned around and sighed.

"Raves aren't just music, dancing, and fun costumes. I mean there are tons of drugs floating around everywhere,"

"I know what a rave is,"

"Then you would know that there could be a possibility that you could overdose on some junk food that you thought was food when really it was stuffed with tons of different drugs, leaving you passed out on the floor, but no one would even notice you because they would all be running out, trampling you to death, when the cops found out about it and raided the place." he said to her, "That's what a rave is,"

Casey felt like she had just been kicked in the gut. First Derek said that she couldn't really get high by herself and now Braden said that she couldn't even experience a rave.

"Then I'll go with Auto,"

"No, you won't," he said firmly.

"Listen, you can't tell me what to do, _Braden_,"

"Yes, I can,"

"Since when?" Casey challenged him.

"Since...now,"

Casey crossed her arms and glared at him.

"What does that even mean?" She asked him. "Because last I checked you just my best friend, not my boyfriend or my husband or anything like that, and even then you still couldn't tell me what to do and-"

"Well what if I wanna be your boyfriend now?" He asked her, cutting and throwing her off completely.

"Wha-?"

"Yeah, what if I've been thinking about this for a while now and I was gonna call you tonight and tell you,"

"Braden, where is all this coming from?"

"It's been there since I met you in Toronto,"

Casey smiled a little and looked up at him. She was a little surprised that he was saying all this too. She had a crush on him since she met him but she thought nothing would come of it because they were friends.

"Really?" she asked him.

"Well, I've considered it," he admitted, "you're gonna make me ask, huh,"

"Yep," she giggled.

He sighed, "Fine, Casey, will you be my girlfriend?"

Casey nodded and he smiled. He picked her up in a hug and when he put her on her feet, he kissed her.

"But you have to take me to a rave," she said to him, "and don't shake your head at me, just one,"

"Okay, fine," he kissed her again, a little bit deeper this time, and then he broke it, "wanna go celebrate?"

"We have company," she reminded him, catching onto his innuendo.

"Auto, time to leave!" he shouted out to him getting Casey to laugh.

* * *

**And this had taken a total turn for...the better I hope...anyways, enjoy! Peace Bro!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so this isn't how I pictured this chapter to be at all. It kinda took on a lif of it's own. But I must warn you...well I'm actually not going to warn you at all. Enjoy!**

* * *

Derek was nervous.

He was pissed.

And he was down right more confused than ever.

He was nervous because his week was already up. He sighed and looked at the list that Benny Castle gave him and looked at the name.

Lucas Kentwood.

And because Benny knew that Lucas Kentwood was a hard man to find, he extended Derek week by adding three more days. And he only had twelve hours left.

Lucas Kentwood was the most sought after drug dealer in London. He had the best K you could buy and he was always on the move so it was nearly impossible to find him. And he was nervous because he had never really done a job like this for anyone before and so he had no idea what would happen to him if he failed. All he knew was that it wasn't going to be pretty.

He was pissed because the past three days Casey had been constantly on the phone, texting, going out, and coming home smelling like sex. She wasn't really taking to him so it was clear that she was pissed at him. And since she was letting someone else get her off...well, he didn't really want to think about someone else getting her off.

And he was also pissed because he hadn't gotten off in a while and he thought that Casey did it the best.

He was confused because he had no idea why he was so pissed about Casey. They had an unspoken agreement. If she wanted to have a boyfriend, she didn't have to tell Derek about it and it was the same for him. Hell he didn't have to tell her anything. The silent rule was if they wanted to get off then they would go to each other because only a thin wall was between them.

His thoughts came to a halt when he heard Casey's laugh.

He was currently sitting in the garage with Sam and Ralph, all sporting red eyes. He looked up from were he was sitting, expression hard.

He saw Casey walk up the sidewalk with a boy who looked to be about her age, maybe even older, with pink hair and a black shirt with neon colors on it that read 'Peace, Love, & Raving'. Derek rolled his eyes and looked at what Casey had on that day. He never thought that a simple pair of jeans and a shirt would make him want her more that he already did.

"Oh, hey Derek," she said with laughter in her voice.

Derek nodded.

"Derek, this is Braden, Braden that's Derek," she continued.

"Hey," Braden said to Derek, sticking out his hand.

"Hey," Derek replied, glaring at his hand.

Casey cleared her throat and Derek rolled his eyes. He shook Braden's hand quickly and gave Casey a snarky smile. She gave one back before she rolled her eyes at him.

"Where are mom and George?" she asked him.

"What makes you think they're gone?"

"Because you're high,"

He sighed, "Fine, I don't know where they are," he said to her, "it's amazing that they just up and leave without a note, I mean we could be getting into all sorts of shenanigans," he continued.

"Oh, like getting high, doing drug runs, and snorting something you don't even know what's in it?" She asked him.

"I was thinking along the lines of fucking on the kitchen table, but it you wanna go all out, then that would work too,"

"Well, we're going upstairs," she said to him. Almost like she was making him jealous. And she was.

"And?" He asked his step sister.

"Keep a look out,"

"Nope," he said easily, "I got shit to do,"

"Another delivery?" She asked him, knowingly.

"Not that it's any of your business,"

Casey glared at her step brother, wondering what in the hell was up his ass that day and she shook her head.

"Actually, Case, mind if I smoke?" Braden asked.

"What?"

"C'mon, don't act like you didn't know," Braden said, justifying his reason.

"Yeah, Case," Derek said, smirking, "you should know better,"

She looked at Derek, and his stupid, hot snarky smirk and she scoffed.

"I'll be inside," she said, rudely.

Derek watched her storm into the house and he turned back to Braden.

"Welcome to my humble abode," he smirked.

"Thanks?"

"Chills," Derek said to him, "follow me,"

"I assumed you smoked in the garage," Braden said to Derek.

"And risk getting kicked out on my ass by the parentals? Yeah, right,"

"Yo, D, me and Ralph are heading back to my house," Sam said to him.

"Alright, hit me up later,"

"Peace, bro,"

After they left, Derek led Braden through the garage and into another door after closing the garage door. But the door he led him into, didn't even look like a door, there was no handle. It was almost like a secret hiding place, kind of like a panic room.

And this so called panic room, was huge! Lined with millions of posters of the most random stuff thinkable, and one small window.

"How do your parents not know about this?" Braden asked.

"They same reason they don't know that Casey sleeps around," Derek said to him, "they're too busy to notice,"

"Well she's not sleeping around anymore," he said.

"What makes you so sure?" Derek asked him.

"She's dating me,"

--

They both stumbled into the house, laughing about nothing, and Casey was glaring at them from the couch.

"Hey, Case," Braden said to her, plopping down on the couch next to her.

"Hey,"

"Okay, I'm going up to my room to..." Derek trailed off. His eyes squinted in thought and let out a breath, "I forgot," he laughed out. "Peace, bros,"

Derek sat in his room, thinking of ways to find this Kentwood guy and thought about how many people he knew who were all into drugs. And despite his high being more powerful than ever, he knew he had to focus. Maybe sort out a whole this person knows a person, who knows a person, who knows a person, who knows how to get to Kentwood.

An hour later, Derek walked out of his room and saw that Casey's door was open. He peered in and saw that it was just her.

"I'm out," he said to her. "Just in case you decide to wait up for me," he smirked.

"I don't wait up for you anymore,"

"Why, because of your raver fag?" He asked.

"His name is Braden, and I don't wait up for you anymore because I don't care,"

By this time, Derek was in her room with the door closed. Casey rolled her eyes and stalked over to the door. She tried to open it but his body was in the way.

"Derek,"

"You care," he said to her, "you care everytime I leave the house, when I come home. And it kills you that you know there could be a possibility that I fucked some random girl hours, minutes even, before I walked in the door,"

"You care that I'm sleeping with Braden," she accused.

"Of course I care," he said, accidentally, "what kind of big brother would I be if I didn't care about my little sisters safety? I mean I want her safe just as much as the next person,"

"Get out," she sighed.

"Fine," he said, "but just so you know, I'm probably better than raver fag,"

"Braden,"

"Whatever," he waved her off. He moved his lips to her ear and me smirked when she shivered, "I would split you in two; I would fuck you so hard, you wouldn't even be able to walk straight,"

He moved away from her and smirked at the sight of her red cheeks. He turned the handle on her door and started to open it.

"You really think threatening me is a wise choice considering that you have an endless amount of drugs stowed away in your room?" She challenged him.

"I'm not threatening, I'm promising. Because when you're done with your little raver fag, you'll come crawling back to me."

"Well, aren't we arrogant,"

"No," Derek smirked, "we're right. And when you come crawling back, it's only a matter of time,"

Derek opened the door and walked out. He turned right away and looked back at his fuming step sister. He dug into his pocket, pulled out his wallet and flipped through the slots. He found what he was looking for and he flicked it at her.

It was a condom.

She rolled her eyes and watched her step brother leave.

Suddenly she felt hot and cold at the same time. She sat down on her bed and took a deep breath. She then lay back and slipped her hand into her the front of her jeans. She was soaking wet.

How could hearing Derek say that he would fuck get her turned on? Oh, right, it must have been because she was thinking about him fucking the life out of her while he was telling her that he would fuck her. He would never know that she thought of him fucking her when she went to town on herself.

And now, she needed someone to go to town on her. She got off her bed, grabbed the foil wrapper and stuffed it into her top drawer, before she walked downstairs.

--

When Derek was around the block he turned off his car and sat there for a full minute. He then grabbed at his hair, threw open his glove box, tossed everything out and screamed.

"Fuck!"

He knew he shouldn't have said all those things to Casey. Especially the part where he cared that she was fucking the raver fag. And he had no idea why he was feeling so jealous about it.

He should be the one pounding into Casey, relentlessly, making her head board bang into the wall over and over again. His name should be at the tip of her tongue, about ready to scream it. It should be his back her nails would bore into in desperate attempt to hang on and ride the earth shattering orgasm out with him. And he should be the cause of every bruising mark on her flawless, toned, sex goddess body of hers.

Boy, was he in deep.

And even though he knew exactly what was going on back home, it made him sick to think about it.

Casey had just closed and locked her door with one hand as Braden kissed down her neck. She moaned and pressed himself against him. He walked them back to her bed. He rid them of their clothing. And he pounded into her relentlessly.

But Casey wasn't thinking about Braden above her, she was thinking about Derek. She thought of his toned body hovering above hers, causing her bed to creak with every thrust. She moaned, his thrusting became more forceful than before, causing her to arch her back.

The feeling of her orgasm about to explode within her was almost there, but not quite, and she groaned when Braden started slowing down.

"Don't slow down now," she whined, getting a husky laugh from the guy above her.

But it seemed like him slowing his actions was what she needed.

Her walls tightened around him. Her breath was coming out in hard gasps. Her nails dug into his back in the most painful manner, causing a wince and a groan from Braden. And she called out his name as she came.

He followed seconds later.

Her legs twitched around his waist as they both tried to slow their breathing. She ran her fingers through his pink, sweat matted hair and sighed.

Oh, how she wondered what it would be like to sleep with Derek. And he basically promised her that it would happen sooner or later...as soon as she got rid of raver fag- er- Braden.

She gently pushed him off of her and he watched her get dressed again. He stood up and fixed up his jeans again and he looked at her.

"So what's the deal with you and your brother?" He asked her.

"Step brother," she corrected him, "and there is no deal with him and me,"

"Really," he stated, "because I felt some pretty thick tension in the air,"

"There's always thick tension in the air between us," Casey explained as she tied her hair back up.

"There's always thick _sexual_ tension in the air?" He asked her, cocking a brow.

"Wha-? Braden,"

"C'mon Case, it's pretty obvious,"

"You got sexual tension in our tiff earlier today?"

"No," Braden said to her, "I over heard what he said before he left,"

And before she could say anything, her phone rang and she answered it.

"Hey mom...twenty minutes? Okay...bye," she snapped her phone shut and looked at her boyfriend, "I don't wanna talk about that but my mom asked that I set the table so..."

--

He parked his car and walked to the closed sliding doors what were covered with old news papers. He walked up to the closed doors and took a chance by pulling on the handle.

It was somewhat dark inside and a shiver went up his back.

The door shut with a loud bang, startling him, making him jump, and then he heard another door open and slam shut.

"Can I help you with something?" A feminine voice asked.

Derek looked to the voice and saw a slim woman standing there wearing a black fitted dress suit minus the jacket. She had on a white blouse that was unbuttoned at the top, showing off her cleavage to the young man in front of her. He couldn't see her face because of the shadows, but he voice sounded hot.

"Uh, I'm looking for Lucas Kentwood?" Derek asked.

She sighed, walking closer to him, her stiletto heels clicking, "Mr. Kentwood is currently unavailable at the moment,"

She came into view and she nearly took his breath away.

She had bright green eyes and a smile that made his knees weak. Her blonde hair fell around her face, and down to her waist in loose waves. And her body, even though he didn't get to see much, looked amazing in what she had on. And her legs seemed to go on forever in those heels of hers.

"Who sent you?" She asked him, removing her black framed glasses.

"Benny Castle," he said, after a moment of collecting himself after seeing her beauty.

"Benny Castle sent you," she stated and he nodded, "you really expect me to believe that Benny sent you?" Derek nodded again. "Well, Daddy isn't gonna be happy about this,"

"Daddy?" Derek asked.

"Lucas Kentwood is my father," the blonde bombshell said to him, "I'm Kristin,"

"Derek," he replied back to her, "look, I need to see your dad,"

"I told you-"

"Yeah, daddy isn't available."

"Did you just interrupt me?" She asked him, "No one interrupts Kristin Kentwood,"

"Well, hate to break it to you Kentwood, but there are a lot of ass holes out there who are gonna do that constantly, so if you don't mind, I'd really like to see your father,"

"Kiki!" A deep voice bellowed, causing her to jump.

Without a word, Kristin rushed back to the room that she was in before and shut the door. Derek heard murmuring and then the door opened again. She came back out and glared at him.

"Well, looks like Daddy can see you after all," she said to him.

Derek smirked, "Thanks, Kiki,"

She huffed and led him to the open doorway and she walked in with him.

"Can I help you?" an old man with salt and pepper hair asked the boy before him.

"Benny Castle sent him," his daughter said to him.

"This true?"

"Yes, sir," Derek said to him, "and he also told me to give you this,"

Derek reached into his back pocket and pulled out an envelope. He handed it to Kentwood and watched him rip it open.

A large amount of cash was inside and he pulled it out. After counting it all, he looked up at Derek and smirked.

"What can I do for Benny boy?"

Derek said nothing. He simply pulled out a list and handed it to Kentwood. He nodded and went to a door in his office. Minutes later he came out with a black duffle and handed it to Derek. Derek smirked, shook Kentwood's hand and walked out, hearing a 'make sure he leaves'.

Derek looked behind hm and saw Kristin seeing him to the door. He smirked and stopped in front of her.

"So how old are you anyways?" He asked her.

"Seventeen,"

"Shouldn't you be in school or whatever?"

"I graduated early," she said to him.

"Nice,"

Derek looked her body up and down again and smirked when she rolled her eyes.

"Let me get your number," he said to her.

"I don't think so,"

"Why not?" He asked her.

"I don't mix business with pleasure,"

He smirked, "This will be the last business thing I do that involves you," he informed her, "so when you really think about it, it's only pleasure,"

"I'm not gonna give you my number," she said to him. "You're a client, one time or not, you're still a client."

"Then I'll give you my number,"

And before she could protest, she had a piece of paper in her hand with Derek's number on it. She smiled a little, watching him leave confidently. The only thing that confused her was the fact that he didn't turn around to get one last glance at her.

She was so used to people taking a second look at her when they left, it kind of bothered her when he didn't.

She looked at the number before she shoved the paper in her pocket.

--

Casey walked around the table, setting the plates down. Braden watched her closely, waiting for the right time to ask her about Derek.

"You wanna tell me or not?" He asked her.

"No, I don't,"

"Well just so you know, I'm gonna keep asking about it," he said to her, "I mean I'm your boyfriend now, unless you're just using me to get what you can't get from him,"

"Braden,"

"I'm serious Case,"

And before she opened her mouth, the front door opened and she saw her mom. She looked at her daughter, almost like she was getting pissed at her.

"Casey," she said to her, "I thought I said no boys when no one was here,"

Braden, who had his back to Nora turned around and smiled.

"Braden!" Lizzie squealed.

"Hey Liz," he greeted her.

She ran up to him and threw her arms around his neck in a tight hug.

"Man, you've gotten big," he said, looking at her, "you still kickin' that ball around?"

"Duh," she said to him, "are you gonna stay fro dinner?"

"If it's alright with your mom,"

"Mom, Braden called me and I thought that it would be okay that he came over to visit," she said to her mom who was waiting for an explanation, "he just got here, like, right before you even pulled up,"

"Of course," her mom said, walking down to the basement.

Casey sighed and followed her mom.

"Mom, you really think that I would defy you again by bringing another boy in the house? I swear, he pulled up after I got off the phone with you,"

"Casey, how can I believe you? You hardly tell me anything," her mother said to her, looking very upset.

"Well I'm telling you something now,"

"You know what I mean,"

"I'm sorry, mom, it's just that, I'm really stressed out about school and stuff, and I know that work is really hectic for you and I just didn't want you to worry about me,"

Nora then pulled her daughter into a hug, saying nothing.

"It's okay," she looked at her daughter and smiled a little, "so Braden? He's very pink,"

Casey laughed, "Yeah, I know,"

--

"So what have you been doing since we left Toronto, Braden?" Nora asked.

"Well, I'm in a digital art school, now and I work at music store,"

"Digital art? Wow," Lizzie said, "that's awesome,"

"What's digital art?" Marti asked.

"Like video games," Braden said to the small girl.

"Cool!"

Braden chuckled and then the door flew open.

"Derek," his father said to him, "you're on time for once,"

"Yeah," he said, glaring at Braden sitting next to Casey, "I'll be right down,"

And true to his word, Derek was right back down, joining his family at the dinner table.

Derek said nothing at the dinner table. He simply listened to all the small talk around him. Casey was even a little concerned. She tapped the tip of his shoe with her and he looked at her. Well, more like he glared back at her and then he rolled his eyes. He later excused himself from the table and managed to sneak out of the house.

He made it to Benny Castle with minutes left in his time frame and he gave everything to him.

"Impressive," he said to Derek, handing him money.

"Oh, no, sir,"

"I insist," Benny said to him. "Just remember, you're in my book for favors,"

Derek stood there, looking at the wad of cash in his hand and nodded, "Okay,"

When Derek walked outside and got to his car, he counted the money and almost dropped it all on the floor. Half a grand was in his possession and it was all his.

"Holy shit,"

--

Casey was in the dressing room at a raver store being very uncomfortable. Auto wanted her ro have the perfect rave costume for her first rave.

Casey wasn't really feeling it.

"Honey, come out!" Auto said to her.

"Uh, I'm gonna have to pass on this one!" Casey shouted from the small room. She was currently in a red pleather bikini top with a matching black mini skirt.

'Little Devil' was printed on the costume bag.

"Just come out!" Her boyfriend called out to her.

She looked in the mirror and sighed. She really had no reason to be embarrassed or anything. It looked just like a bathing suit and she had been caught walking around in her underwear and bra by Derek, which was quickly taken off, so she walked out anyways.

"I don't like it," Braden said, immediately.

"Freez!" Auto snapped, "You have to learn how to share her body,"

"That's not that I'm talking about," he said to his friend, "what I meant was, I don't think that it's first rave costume,"

"Wow, you look hot," A voice called from the door.

Splat had just walked in with four drinks in a bag for all of them.

"Sorry I'm late, I was...sidetracked."

"Making out with Megan?" Auto asked, knowingly.

"Shut up," Splat snapped, handing Casey her drink.

"Megan as in a girl, Megan,"

"Yeah," the blonde nodded.

"So..." she drew out, "you like girls?" Casey asked.

"Bi-curious," she explained to her.

"Oh, okay," Casey nodded. "So I guess I'm not getting my outfit today then?"

"I don't think so, babe," Braden said to her. He walked over to her and turned her around. And as quick as a flash, the strings were loose on the top and she squeaked.

"You're good at that," Casey commented him.

"Practice," he smirked. "Get dressed, I wanna go swimming,"

--

Casey and Splat were sitting in lounge chairs, soaking in the sun, listening to music from the radio. Braden and Auto had gone to the store to get some food so they all wouldn't starve, leaving just the girls.

"So, tell me, Case," Splat began, "you and Braden?"

"What do you wanna know?" Casey asked.

"How long have you guys known each other?"

"A few years,"

"Has it always been boys?"

This question caught her off guard. Casey sat up, took off her sunglasses and looked at the beautiful blonde beside her.

"What?"

She laughed, "Okay, have you ever kissed a girl before?"

"No," Casey said, shaking her head.

"Really?"

"Really,"

"It's just like making out with a boy," Splat explained, "except if you decide to get down with each other, there isn't any surprise,"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I know Braden has a good package, just because we went streaking one year, but...uh..." Splat sat up, sat cross legged and looked at Casey, "Say for example, you and I made out. Now if we were to get down with each other, we wouldn't have any surprises because we have the same body, get it?"

"Yeah, I do," Casey nodded. "Come to think of it, sometimes boys are gross,"

"Yeah, right?" Splat laughed, "I mean I still like having sex with men but sometimes it feels like they don't know what they're doing."

"Yeah, I know how that is," Case said, nodding, "I once slept with my step brother's friend and he had no clue what he was doing. I had to be on top,"

"Exactly!" Splat said, "Which is why I get myself off before I actually have sex with a guy,"

"Really?"

"Yeah, how the hell am I supposed to tell the guy who I'm fucking how to work my shit if I don't even know how to work it,"

Casey laughed out loud at the way Splat had explained it to her.

"What? It's true," she said to the girl who was still laughing, "do you masturbate?"

"Sometimes," Casey said, her laughter dying down. "I really like it when guys go down on me,"

"Really," Splat stated.

"Yeah," Casey said, "this stays between you and me okay?" Splat nodded, "My step brother and I used to get each other off,"

"Your step brother?" Splat asked, "Scandalous...I love it,"

"And he was amazing as what he did," Casey sighed, almost dreamily. "Braden doesn't go down on me,"

Splat then got up and sat next to Casey.

"Try something with me," she said to her.

"Okay,"

Splat moved even closer to Casey and gripped her chin. Splat, gently, placed her lips on Casey's, in a light, hesitant, kiss. Splat then deepened it a little and then deepened it more when Casey responded.

Casey didn't know what to think. All she knew was that it wasn't weird or anything. She felt Splat's smooth, small hand travel down her stomach and slip into the front of her bottoms.

"Good maintenance," she smirked at Casey, causing her to giggle.

They suddenly heard loud music and they broke apart. They soon saw Braden and Auto walk through the gate with all the food.

Splat then whispered something into Casey's ear and she surprised herself when she nodded. The two girls got up and started to exit the pool area.

"Hey!" Braden called out to them, "Where you goin'?"

"Girl talk," Splat said to him.

When they got into Braden's living room, the two girls immediately started kissing and groping each other's soft skin. Splat untied the strings on Casey's top and let it hang loose on her body. They stumbled back to Braden's room and landed on his bed. Splat broke the kiss and removed her top and with a sudden burst of confidence, Casey removed hers, got on her knees and her lips landed on Splat's neck.

Her back arched against Casey and she moaned when she felt her lips trail down to he breasts.

Now, where this Casey had come from was a mystery to Casey even. She had no idea where she came from all she knew was that she liked it. She always believed in a guy being with a girl, not a girl with a girl, or a guy with a guy, or a big massive orgy. And not that she was talking down to same sex relationships; she just never thought that she would be in the same bed with another girl, completely topless with her.

--

The bed frame was creaking. There was grunting and moaning.

Kendra was on her back, her pelvis raised to meet Derek, and he was on his knees, on the bed, thrusting into her. Her breasts bounced in front of him, causing him to lean down to take her nipple into his mouth. She moaned loudly and then groaned when she heard a phone ring. Derek removed his mouth from her and reached into his jeans that were lowered just enough to handle his task.

He looked at the screen of his black phone and his brows furrowed together. He didn't recognize the number. But he had a rule for himself that he had to answer all phone calls from a number he didn't know because it could be one of his siblings needing a ride from somewhere.

"Derry, you're kinda busy," she managed to get out.

Derek stopped mid thrust and she whined.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Derek?" A female voice asked. Kendra tried to move closer to him, trying to get all of him and he pulled out a little bit more.

"Yeah? Who is this?"

"Uh...it's Kristin,"

"Well, well, well, what a pleasant," he thrust into Kendra, full throttle and she screamed, "surprise,"

"What was that?" she asked over the phone.

"Movie," he put the heel of his hand right below her belly button and started thrusting slowly, in and out, making Kendra's eyes roll back. "What's up?"

Apparently, he had spoken on the phone before while getting down with someone.

"Well, I was kinda wondering if you wanted to do something."

"Wait, so I ask you out, you blow me off, and now you wanna ask me out?" He asked her. "Thought you didn't wanna mix business with pleasure,"

"Shut up, there's something about you that's different from the other guys who try to pick me up in a drug run,"

"Oh, I'm flattered," he said flatly, biting his lower lip. "So if I go out with you, what do I get?"

"You can pick,"

"I don't think you would like what I pick," he said smirking at the under lining innuendo.

"I think I will,"

"When?" Derek asked, trying to keep his composure as Kendra's walls tightened around him.

"Tomorrow night,"

"Alright," he said to her, "text me where, I kinda don't have anything to write with,"

"Will do," she said, "see you tomorrow,"

Derek snapped his phone shut and went back to his first task. Turned out his slow thrusting was what was making him go over, and Kendra too because after three more thrusts, they both exploded. Derek collapsed onto Kendra, but holding himself up with his arms, and she twitched around him.

When her breathing was back to normal, she glared up at him.

"What now?" He demanded.

"You have a date?"

He groaned and got off her. He fixed up his pants and glared back at her before he slipped his shirt back on.

"You're gonna bitch at me for having a date tomorrow night when you have a date in like, twenty minutes? You are absolutely ridiculous,"

He grabbed the rest of his things and left.

--

One lick from Casey on Carla's wet folds, made Carla moan out loud. Suddenly she covered her bare self with her hand.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" Casey asked. "I mean I know I don't know exactly what I'm doing but-"

"Case," Carla said, removing her hand, "finish,"

And that's all Casey needed to hear.

She remembered what Derek did when he went down on her so she sucked on Carla's clit, her teeth lightly pulling at her piercing. Her back arched and she moaned. Casey then slipped two fingers into her wetness and she started moving her fingers in and out of her. And Casey didn't know how long she was going down on Carla, but her body went ridged and she came. Casey then remembered that Derek didn't stop when she came. He continued his menstruations until Carla begged her to stop.

Casey crawled over Carla and she kissed her. Carla moaned, completely pleased with Casey, and she flipped them over. Carla kissed Casey's neck, down to her breasts, flicking her tongue over her hard nipples, down her stomach and she pulled off Casey's bottoms. Carla spread her lips, uncovering her clit, and her lips latched on to Casey.

Casey let out a whine and her back arched. Carla slipped her fingers inside, moving them in and out quickly. And just as quick as Carla's orgasm happened, Casey's went shattering through her body as she came. She came so hard, she pushed Carla's fingers out and her juices spurted out of her. Carla licked Casey's body clean, slowly, and started kissing her way up her body.

"So, how was it?" Splat asked her, after she calmed down.

"That was amazing,"

Splat giggled and leaned in and kissed Casey gently.

"We should probably get back before your boyfriend worries,"

"Yeah," Casey said to her.

* * *

**See what I mean? I had no idea that this would come out at the end. But I thought since Casey was getting into the rave scene and I know what the rav scene is about (kind in it myself) I thought that it would be okay that she...tested the waters. Hope it wasn't too over the top.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people, sorry for the long ass wait! I've been having a block that wont seem to go away. But I really like how this chapter ended. And I hope you will too!**

* * *

The next weekend, Derek walked out of his bedroom and as he walked down the stairs, he caught a glimpse of Casey packing a bag. He turned back and walked into her room.

"What are you doing?" He asked her.

"Packing,"

"Where are you goin'?"

"Braden and I are gonna go to Carla's along with our friend Auto, and we're gonna have a movie weekend,"

"Does your mom know?" Derek asked, trying to play off like he wasn't jealous at all.

"Yes," and she finally turned to face him and noticed that he was all dressed up. "Where are you going?"

He smirked, "I, Casey dear, have date,"

Derek saw a flash of jealousy in her eyes, and he smirked.

"What slut is she?" Casey asked.

"No slut, you don't know her,"

"How do you know, I know a lot of people,"

"Trust me," Derek said to her, "you have no idea,"

"Is it the same girl from last week?"

"Yep,"

"Thought you just hit it and quit it," Casey said to him.

"Please, I didn't even kiss her yet,"

"Oh," she said, sounding intrigued, "so you wanna warm this girl up before you fuck her?"

Casey rolled her eyes and started throwing in clothes more aggressively than before. He chuckled to himself before he walked out of her room.

And as she was fuming to herself, she couldn't help but wonder why she was feeling this way. Why did she have this weird feeling in the pit of her stomach and why did it burn when Derek told her that he had a date? And why the hell did she even care? She thought that she had feelings for him when they were hooking up but she had thought about it and saw they were only lust because he was making her feel so good.

She shook her head and went about her business.

When she walked downstairs, she saw Lizzie and Edwin in a compromising position, while wrestling for the remote.

"Give it up, Edwin!" She hollered at him.

"No way, I have a hockey game to watch,"

"You don't even like hockey,"

"Oh, bull crap,"

"Bull crap, my ass, I have a soccer game to watch,"

Casey cleared her throat and her younger siblings froze.

"Tell him to give me the remote," Lizzie said to her sister, getting off of Edwin. "It's my TV time,"

"Edwin, if it's her TV time, don't you think that she should get her TV time?" Casey asked.

He groaned and got up off the floor, "Fine, take it,"

Edwin chucked the remote at Lizzie and she gasped in slight pain when it knocked her in the shin. Casey rolled her eyes and shook her head before she joined her sister on the couch.

"He's more and more like Derek all the time," Casey muttered.

"Tell me about it," Lizzie said to her, "it's not like we need another one."

But there was something about the way that Lizzie had said that to her sister, that got her thinking.

"Liz, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she snapped.

"No need to snap at me, it was just a question," Outside a horn honked, causing Casey to look, and then look back at her sister, "I'll see you Sunday night,"

"Have fun," Lizzie said, as she watched her sister leave with an over night bag. "Like she would ever ask what was going on between me and Edwin," she muttered.

Up in Edwin's attic bedroom, he was furiously working himself into a frenzy. He groaned and called out Lizzie's name, not worried if she heard him at all. He had made it clear to her that he was into her and since then, she had been avoiding him like the plague and being bitchy to him. And quite frankly, he had enough.

He sighed, trying to relax and his phone went off in his pocket. He reached in and flipped it open.

"Michelle, hey," he answered.

"Hey Edwin," she purred.

"What's good?" He asked her.

"Oh, nothing, my parents just stepped out,"

"Look, Michelle, right now isn't such a good time,"

She scoffed, "Fine, talk to you later then,"

--

In the truck with her boyfriend, Casey sighed and let the wind blow in her face through the open window. She felt him grab her hand and she looked at him. He rolled up her window and turned down the radio.

"We need to talk," he said to her, "I wanna know about you and your step brother,"

"Braden,"

"No, I wanna know," he snapped at her, "there's obviously something that went on between you two, now tell me,"

"I don't have to tell you anything!" She snapped at him, "I don't have to explain my past to you or anyone,"

"Like hell you don't,"

"Look, you don't have to like it, but there are some things that I just don't wanna tell you,"

"Oh really," he glared at her, "like what?" He asked her.

"Like I said, I don't want to, and I don't have to tell you anything,"

He rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses and continued to drive to Auto's house.

"Did you fuck him?" He asked her, after about five minutes of silence.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me," he snapped at her, "don't act like an idiot,"

She scoffed and the truck stopped. She looked around and spotted Auto walking out of his house. She turned back to Braden and took off her seat belt.

"Fuck you," she stormed out of the car and walked to Auto, "tell your friend that he can talk to me when he's done being a dick,"

"Sure," he said, unsure of what the hell was going on. "Freez, hon, what's going on?"

"She's acting like a crazy bitch, that's what," he snapped, slamming his truck door shut with more force than necessary.

Braden stormed past him and he cocked his head.

"Lovely,"

Auto turned and followed.

When he walked into his house, he saw Casey sitting at one end of his living room, Braden at the other, and Splat looking back and forth between them.

"Lovely," she said to him, with a fake smile.

--

Derek slipped his arm around Kristin's slim waist and he smirked. He didn't think that he had planned a better date...and it wasn't really planned. He just went with it.

He picked her up, took her to a really nice dinner and now they were just walking the town.

"So," she started, "tell me about you,"

"Thought we covered that on the first date," he said to her.

"No, we covered your quote, unquote, occupation, and we were at a movie," she said to him, her green eyes looking up at him, "what made you start dealing?"

"Well, I started smoking when I was fourteen. I saw something that I wasn't supposed to see at the time and I was paid to keep my mouth shut. I saw all the cool shit they had because they had money so I thought, why not?"

"Really,"

"Yeah, and did you know that no other dealer has the same tasting plant that I do? It's one of a kind," he said, smirking at her.

"Impressive," she said to him.

"What made you join the family business," he asked her.

"I didn't have a choice,"

"Why not,"

"Because," she said to him.

"You know, I'm not gonna stop bugging you," Derek said to her. "I'll be like a fly, you know, never leave you alone,"

She stopped and turned to him. She looked up at him and cocked her head, slightly.

"Why do you wanna know?"

"Because most seventeen year olds work at malls, or restaurants, not as an assistant to a very well known, yet invisible dealer, who happens to be her father,"

"Most seventeen year old guys aren't dealers,"

"Touché,"

Derek continued to look at the beautiful girl next to him and she sighed.

"I have a brother. He's three years older than me and he decided to go against my father's wishes and leave the business. And in result of that, he had to change his name, everything, just so my father can't hunt him down to kill him,"

"What?"

"If I leave the business," she stated, "my father will make it so I never existed,"

Needless to say, Derek was a little freaked out. If he were in her shoes, he would want to get out as soon as possible.

"That's uh, kinda scary," he admitted.

"You have no idea how scared I am just to get up in the morning," she said shaking her head. "I have no idea who's gonna come in, what they're gonna ask for, I don't know if they have a record, and my dad makes me wear that stupid suit, which obviously, catches the eyes of men, so they're always staring at me,"

"Well, look at you," he said smirking, trying to lighten the mood, "you're absolutely gorgeous," he said, twirling her around.

She laughed and shook her head.

"Are you trying to sweet talk me so that you can, oh I don't know, get into my pants?" She asked him, flashing him a beautiful smile.

"Is it working?"

"Maybe just a little bit," she said to him.

She grabbed on to his jacket with one hand and he leaned down. He placed his lips on hers in a gentle kiss.

She broke the kiss and giggled.

"Oh, bad form," she said to him smirking. "Kissing me and the night isn't even done yet,"

"Yeah, well, I'm making up for the end of the first date,"

He smirked and kissed her again.

--

Casey and Braden were still pissed at each other. In fact, she wasn't even talking to him. She was talking with Auto and he walked past them.

"I'm going to the bathroom," he said, "if anyone cares," he snapped at Casey.

She rolled her eyes and he walked to the bathroom. He started undoing his jeans as he walked into the bathroom and stopped.

"Shit, sorry," he said turning around.

A completely naked Splat was in the bathroom, getting ready to but her bathing suit on. She smiled and shook her head.

"Freez, it's okay, we've seen each other naked before,"

That was all true. They had seen each other naked before. Hell, they had slept together before too. He shrugged and turned around.

After going to the bathroom, he washed his hands and noticed that she was still naked and sitting on the counter. He looked at her and she smirked.

"Are you and Casey fighting?" She asked him.

"Kinda," he said, looking at her body.

"I changed my piercing," she said to him.

And before he could say anything, she spread her legs just enough to show him. He smirked and shook his head.

"See? That's why you're a tease,"

"How am I a tease?" she asked him, smacking his shoulder.

"You show but you don't give," he said to her.

"Well, with you I have to be a tease now, I mean you have a girlfriend,"

"So if I didn't have a girlfriend, I would get more than a show?"

"Of course,"

"Well," he started, "for argument sake, I'm single, what would you do?"

Carla grabbed his hand and pulled him closer to her. She hooked her arm around his neck and kissed him.

And in the kitchen, Casey was talking to Auto...well; venting would be more like it.

"I mean why does it even matter about my past anyways?" She asked Auto, "I mean it's none of his business,"

"You're right,"

"I mean he's totally- what?"

"You're right," Auto repeated. "It's your life that he wasn't apart of so,"

Braden pulled her body close to the end of the counter and entered her in a quick thrust. Her mouth latched onto his neck and her teeth sunk into his skin to stop her scream and he started moving quickly.

"And it isn't any of his business what you did with your step brother,"

"Auto,"

"Well, Splat accidentally told me," he said to her. "Look, it's no big deal, doll face,"

Casey took a drink out of her cup and sighed.

"Yeah, an incestuous rendezvous with my step brother is no big deal,"

"Kinda kinky," he said smirking.

Casey laughed and shook her head.

"Auto, I love you," she said, leaning over to kiss him on the cheek.

"Who doesn't?"

She giggled and he laughed.

Splat's teeth dug into Braden's shoulder as they both came. She let out an audible sigh and she leaned back on the counter, holding herself up on her arms.

He leaned down and placed a kiss on her collar bone before he pulled out. He rested his head on her shoulder for a brief moment before he fixed his pants.

"Nice piercing," he said to her before he walked out of the bathroom.

He put his shirt back on and sighed. He shook his head and saw that Casey and Auto were now outside in the pool. He pulled his sleeve aside and checked the bite mark from Splat and saw that it was still fresh so he couldn't say that it was from Casey.

--

"I can't believe that this is your house," Derek said to Kristin.

"Daddy's house," she said, "wanna come in?"

"I'd love to,"

He walked Kristin up to the door and watched her unlock the door. She then grabbed his hand and led him upstairs to her room.

Her room was filled with all sorts of things. The walls were actually book cases, filled with books and small nick knacks and pictures. Her bed looked like a sleigh bed. Black iron all the way around. And the thought of her bed frame being the perfect thing to tie someone to hadn't even crossed his mind until she flung her jacket onto it.

"Mind if I get out of these jeans?" She asked him.

"Go ahead," he said smirking.

She unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down. Derek watched her walk over to her closet and pull out a small tank top, and he watched her pull her shirt off. With her back facing him, her bra fell to the ground and she slipped on her tank top. She turned and walked over to her bed.

"You don't have to stand,"

Derek shrugged off his jacket and walked over to her. She hopped onto her king bed and got to her knees. She leaned in and kissed him, testing the waters, and he kissed her back. His hands went up her sides and one slipped under the front of her shirt and she moaned.

"Don't go too crazy," she said to him, breaking the kiss.

"You're kinda irresistible," he said smirking.

"No, really," she said to him, breaking the kiss completely. "We can't get too carried away,"

Derek groaned. _So it's gonna be like this, huh?_

"You're right," he said to her, "daddy might come home,"

"Derek,"

"No, it's cool," he said putting his jacket back on. He walked out of her room. He knew exactly what would happen if he did so too.

He smirked when he heard her feet on the floor, following him.

"Okay, no need to be an ass,"

"I'm not being an ass," he defended. "I'm following your rules, and you seem like that kinda girl,"

"What kinda girl," she asked him.

"Well, you don't seem like a slut so,"

She smiled a little at him and he smirked.

"I'll call you later," he said to her. He kissed her before he walked out of her house and to his car.

--

Casey was sitting out in Auto's back yard alone. She had wanted to sit by herself at the moment and she was still trying to figure out why she was jealous. Her phone suddenly went off and she looked at the screen.

Derek.

"Why are you calling me?" She asked, answering the phone. "Don't you have date or something?"

"Dates over," he said, "She didn't put out," he muttered. "How's the slumber party?"

She didn't need to see his face to know that he was smirking.

"Great," she lied.

"Oh, what's the matter? You and raver fag fighting?"

"Braden," she said to him, "and it's none of your business,"

He laughed, "Listen, if he fucks you tonight, think of how much better it would be if it were me,"

"Where are you getting this twisted idea from anyways," she asked him, stepping into the hot tub. She looked back and saw that her three friends were inside, watching a movie.

"Since you let this game go on," he said over the phone, "you never stopped me from eating you out,"

"So it's my fault you wanna fuck me?"

"Yes," there was a pause before he continued, "What bikini are you wearing?"

"The pink one," Casey answered. "Derek,"

"You know, if you were still single, we could be having so much fun right now," he said to her, "I mean, the entire house is completely empty,"

"What do you want?" She asked him again.

"Are you by yourself?" He asked her. His voice had a sly tone that she recognized and it made her smirk.

"Yeah, I'm in the hot tub,"

For a minute she thought that he had hung up on her, until he spoke again.

"Get off with me,"

"What?" She asked him, "I have a boyfriend,"

"And what we're gonna do wouldn't even be considered cheating,"

"Cant you get off without me?"

"No," he said to her, "see, I have this plan, if I ever _do_ get to fuck you, I have a feeling that you wouldn't wanna stop,"

"Cocky aren't we," she said to him, slipping deeper into the water.

"He's not hard yet,"

Casey giggled and bit her bottom lip.

"Can I tell you a secret?" She asked him.

"Sure,"

"So, I have this friend now, she knows Braden, and she asked me if I had ever kissed a girl before,"

"Really," he drew out.

"Of course I told her no, because that was the truth and then we kinda got carried away," she said, smirking as the heat seeped from her thighs.

"Carried away as in..."

"I kissed a girl and she was almost as good as you,"

"Ego stroking so soon?" He asked her.

"You wish I was stroking something else," she heard him laugh and she continued, "Wanna know what else I did?"

"Go for it," he said.

"We ate each other out,"

She heard him groan and she smiled.

"You really shouldn't have said that," he said to her. "I really wanna fuck you right now,"

She heard shuffling around on his end and she knew exactly what he was doing. And he was. Derek was currently lying on his bed, phone in one hand, dick in the other, slowing pumping.

"Slip your hand in your bottoms and I'll tell you how I'd fuck you,"

Casey looked around to see if anyone was watching before she slipped her hand in the front of her bottoms. Even in the water she could still feel her wet lips. She let out a breathy sigh.

"I'll take that as okay to continue," he said smirking. "So, everyone's gone, just me and you. I'd come home from a date that went great but you'd make it so much better.

"You'd be waiting for me on the couch in just a long t-shirt. And then you'd be a tease like you always are to me and lead the way to my room. But just when you thought that you were in charge, the tables turn,

"I'd slide my hand up your thigh, then down between your legs. I'd give you a quick, little tap, just to find that you'd be soaking wet. Then when we got into my room, play times over,"

"What do you mean?" She asked him in a shuddered voice.

"You wouldn't expect it, I'd slam up against my door, pick you up and sit you on my desk. I'd eat you out, making you cum two or three times before I'd let you go down on me,

"After, I'd fuck you right there on my desk,"

Casey let out a soft moan as her fingers swept quickly against her clit. She heard Derek's breathing pick up slightly and she let out a small chuckle.

"Don't cum yet,"

"I got time," he breathed out.

"What are we doing now?" She asked him, referring to his fantasy.

"After, I'd take you to the bed." He said to her, "Turn you around, pin your hands on the headboard and I'd take you from behind,"

"I hate being fucked like that," she said to him.

"That's the point,"

She rolled her eyes; she knew that he was smirking and she knew that he would say something that she didn't like.

Her hand sped up.

"Very slowly," he added.

And that seemed to do it for Casey. Her body tensed up at her release, and she let out a moan. And that one moan triggered Derek. She heard him groan and then hard breathing that seemed to be echoing hers.

"Who knew that getting off on the phone could be so hot," Derek chuckled out.

"Yeah, who knew,"

"I'ma let you go," he said to her, "don't wanna keep you from raver fag,"

"Braden," Casey corrected him on impulse.

"Yeah, yeah," he waved off, "see you later, _sis_.,"

She rolled her eyes and snapped her phone shut.

He was such an ass sometimes.

--

After Derek cleaned himself up, a beautiful smell seeped through his nose. He had no idea where it was coming from but he knew that it wasn't from his room or anything. The smell that he smelled was an herb. An herb that he didn't have.

He walked out of his room and started sniffing the air. He sniffed in Casey's room, Lizzie's, Marti's and finally, stopped at the bottom of the stairs to the attic. Edwin's room.

He walked up the stairs, the smell getting stronger and he opened the door.

His little brother's room was slightly filled with smoke and he spotted him sitting on his bed with a pipe in his hand.

"What the fuck?" Derek asked, scaring the hell out of Edwin. Derek stormed over to his brother and snatched the pipe. "What the fuck is this?"

"Derek,"

"No, where the-" he smelled it. He then snatched the lighter from his brother and lit the bowl. He took a hit and that one hit had hit him harder than his own herb. He blew out the smoke and turned back to his brother, who had a pair of matching red eyes. "Where the fuck did you get chronic?"

"My dealer,"

"Since when did you smoke?"

"Since a few months ago," he said, ashamed, "look, don't tell dad, please,"

Derek tossed his brother his pipe and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Anything else you'd like to share?" Derek asked.

"Uhh..."

"Look, I'm not gonna tell dad. I have a few secrets of my own,"

"Oh really, like what?"

And the next thing Edwin saw, was herb heaven.

"Holy shit," Edwin said, looking at the beautiful green decoration on the walls of Derek's closet. "How does no one know about this? I mean the smell,"

"Dad and Nora hardly come up here," Derek said, "they're hardly here,"

"True,"

Edwin walked around his brother's closet and stopped at a plant. He picked a leaf with his thumb and his forefinger and leaned down to smell it.

"This smells amazing,"

Suddenly Derek's phone went off and Edwin saw him open it. He snapped it shut and walked over to his scale. He opened of a container and started pulling out green. Edwin watched him put it on the scale and after the number satisfied Derek, he watched his brother put the amount on the scale, into a bag.

"Out," Derek said.

"Where are you going?"

"Delivery,"

"Can I come?" Edwin asked.

"Hell no," Derek said to him, ushering his brother out, "are you kidding?"

"No?"

Derek rolled his eyes and nodded.

"You stay in the Prince and keep quiet,"

"Got it,"

Edwin raced out of Derek's room and he groaned.

"Fuck,"

--

Derek pulled up to a white house with three cars parked in the front.

"Stay put,"

"How long do I have to wait?" Edwin asked.

"Depends if they wanna smoke with me,"

"Well, can I come?" He asked.

"You and me can smoke later,"

Derek got out of his car and he walked to the front door. He knocked and a familiar face opened the door.

"Derek," he smiled.

"Davey,"

"Come in,"

Derek walked in and looked around the room.

"Party?"

"Slumber party," he said.

"Why, Davey, I am slightly offended that you would not invite me to such an event," Derek mocked offence.

"Oh, Derek, cut it out," Davey said.

"Kidding," Derek said, "you're not my type,"

"You're not _my_ type,"

"As long as we're on the same page,"

Davey shook his head, rolling his eyes playfully at Derek.

"Come," he said to Derek, "I'll introduce you to everyone,"

"Nice slippers,"

"Thanks, hon," Davey said to him, "I always knew you loved my bunny slippers,"

They walked into the living room and Derek came to a complete stop.

"I have goodies!" Davey sang out, sitting next to Splat.

"What's _he_ doing here?" Braden asked.

"He brought this green deliciousness," Davey said to him.

"He's your dealer?"

Derek smirked at Braden and then Splat looked between the two young men.

"Okay, do you two know each other?" She asked.

"Oh, we're old friends," Derek smirked, "right, raver fag? No offence, Davey,"

"None taken," he waved off.

"Yeah," Braden drew out, "friends,"

"Okay, Freez, there is no anger or hostility allowed in my house," Davey said, "it ruins the atmosphere,"

"Freez?" Derek asked, "Now that's the gayest name I've ever heard," he laughed, "no offence,"

"Two homo names in one night," Davey said, "not your best form,"

"What'd you expect, Auto," Braden said to him.

"Yeah, because you know me at all," he smirked. Just then, the back door opened and Casey walked in. She stopped short and looked at Derek. "Hey, Case,"

"Okay, now I'm confused," Splat said.

"Derek," Casey snapped at him, "what the _hell_ are you doing here?"

"Oh, well Auto, nice name by the way,"

"Thanks hon," he chirped up.

"Needed some green," Derek continued.

"It's like I can't get away from you!" Casey stressed out.

"No," Braden cut in, "it's like you can't get what you want,"

"What?" She asked her boyfriend.

"I've been thinking a lot," Braden said and Derek snorted, "You want him,"

"Excuse me?" Casey asked. "Where on _earth_ did you get that from?"

"Look, I'm not stupid,"

"Could'a fooled me," Derek muttered.

"Shut the fuck up," Braden snapped at him.

Derek held his hands up and smirked.

"What are you gonna do? Kill me with your techno music? Please, you've got nothin', just like you've got nothin' in your pants,"

Both Auto's and Splat's jaws dropped and Casey pursed her lips together, glaring at her step brother.

"Oh really," Braden challenged him.

"Really," Derek smirked.

"Then why have I been fucking her?"

"Because she hasn't let _me_ fuck her yet," Derek said to him.

"She wouldn't let you touch her,"

"Oh, but she has," Derek informed her, "in more ways than you know,"

Derek rested his hands on Braden's shoulders and tisked at him.

"Sorry pretty boy,"

Braden shoved Derek back and Derek chuckled.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa there," Derek said to him. "Touchy? Maybe jealous?"

"Hey! I said no anger or hostility," Auto snapped at them.

"No worry Auto, he's just bitter," Derek said.

"Bitter my ass," Braden said, before he lunged at Derek.

Braden punched Derek in the jaw making his head go to the left. Derek shook his head and punched Braden back. Braden fell to the ground and rushed to get up. He went to lung for him again but Casey stopped him.

"Braden,"

"Wanna know what we did about an hour ago?" Derek asked Braden, breathing hard.

"Derek," she warned.

"We got off together on the phone," Derek smirked at him. "She touched herself, thinking about me fucking her brains out,"

"Derek! That is _enough_!" Casey shouted at him. "Outside, now,"

Casey grabbed his arm and stormed outside.

"What the hell is your problem?" She demanded.

"My problem? You're the one with the problem, having let this fucking charade go on forever!" He shouted at her.

"You have _no_ right to yell at me, you just punched my boyfriend,"

"Casey?" A voice asked.

"Fuck, Ed, get your ass back in the car," Derek snapped at him.

"Nice," Casey nodded, "you brought your brother on a delivery?"

"That's not important,"

"What is then?" Casey asked him.

"What's worse?" He asked her, "Punching your faggot ass, raver boyfriend, or you wanting me to fuck your brains out?"

Casey huffed and slapped Derek across the face before she stormed into the house. Derek started walking back to his car and stopped when he heard the door open. He turned and saw Davey and Splat.

Davey marched over to Derek in his bunny slippers and put his hands on his hips.

"Three strikes and you're out," he said to Derek. And before Derek could even blink, there was a sting on his cheek again.

He watched Auto walk away and the he saw Splat standing before him.

"What?" He asked her. Her answer was another slap in the face. "What the hell did I do to you?"

"Nothing," she said to him, "it just seemed right,"

Derek looked at the girl before him and scoffed.

"You're really hot too," she smirked, "see ya,"

Derek huffed and turned. When he got to his car, his brother was looking at him with wide eyes.

"Not a word," he seethed.

--

Casey stood in the doorway of the bathroom, waiting for Braden to say something to her.

"Will you say something?" She asked him.

"What do you want me to say?"

"Look," she said to him, "I'm sorry,"

"Yeah, you fuckin' should be," he snapped at her, "you got off with your step brother, how twisted is that?"

He walked out of the bathroom, bumping into her shoulder on the way out. He walked out to the backyard and he sat down on one of the chairs.

"You are the biggest double standard ever," a female voice said.

"Carla," he sighed out, "not now,"

She walked over to him and sat in front of him.

"Casey just masturbated on the phone with a guy,"

"Her step brother,"

"What does it matter?" She asked him, "You fucked me in the bathroom," Braden looked away, "Casey should be the one mad, not you,"

She got up and headed back inside. She stopped and turned back around.

"And by the way, _Braden_, you're an ass hole,"

--

"One word to dad and I'll kill you," Derek threatened.

"I got it,"

"Remember, we just went to the movies,"

"I know,"

"And-"

"Bro! I know," Edwin reassured him.

Derek nodded and walked into their house to find it completely destroyed.

"What the fuck?"

* * *

**So there it is. And I have to tell you, that I probably won't be updating for a while (not that I have with this one anyways) but I'm going out of town so I'll have rare occasions of internet access. But review and let e know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Long time, huh?**

* * *

"Seriously," Derek said, "what the fuck?"

"Derek, language," his father said from behind.

"Dad," Derek's voice cracked.

"What the fuck happened here?" George asked.

"George!" Nora scolded.

"Daddy!"

"Sorry, Marti," he apologized. "But what the hell happened here?"

"We came in and it was like this, dad," Edwin said.

"And where were you?" He demanded.

"Oh, my god, dad, we were at the movies," Derek said.

"I'm calling the police," Nora announced, "Where's Lizzie?"

"Nora, she's at Jamie's house for dinner, remember?" Edwin reminded her.

"Oh, yes, yes of course," she muttered before she walked into the kitchen with the phone.

"I'm gonna go check my room," Derek said.

He ran up the stairs and stopped at his door. His door was slightly ajar and he slowly opened it. His room was worse than the living room. The living room, the furniture was tipped over, pillowed were sliced open with cotton spilling out of them, and everything else was just strewn among the floor.

Derek's room, his mattress was off the box spring, his desk was a mess, everything was pulled out of his drawers, and then he saw his closet door. It was left wide open and Derek never left that door open, hell, he never left it unlocked, just in case someone were to come into his room, i.e. Marti. So seeing the door thrown open like it was, let Derek know that someone had busted his lock.

His heart sped, his breathing picked up and he was scared. He slowly stepped over the sheet that was thrown down. He walked into his closet and saw that his entire weed was gone. Trays were busted, the shelves were off the brackets, the plants that were hanging on the walls were gone, his scale was smashed to pieces, and all the time put into making sure his green was to perfection was all gone.

Suddenly, his mind went on over drive. How would he explain this to the police? Because he couldn't very well say, 'yeah, this is my room, and don't mind my closet, it's just a grow house for the weed that was stolen'. How was he to explain to his father that he was growing and selling weed? And how the hell was he to explain that he was a dealer? So he did the only thing that he could do.

All the hanging clothes that were hanging on one of the poles, and he put them on the other side. He then found a box full of old magazines and emptied it onto the floor. He grabbed the smashed trays and his broken scale, and put them in the empty box. He looked around and spotted a free shelf that his hanging shirts weren't hiding. He picked up some of the magazines and tossed them on top.

He looked around once more and found that he still wasn't satisfied. He then went back into his room and grabbed a few articles of clothing and tossed them on the floor in his closet. And then he grabbed a can of his best friend.

Air freshener.

He sprayed his closet to rid the smell of weed and then he was semi satisfied.

"Bro?"

Derek left his closet and saw his brother at his door.

"They got your room, too?"

"What about yours? He asked.

"Nope,"

"You mean they just tore apart the living room and my room?" Derek asked himself, "What the fuck did I do?"

"Have any enemies?"

"Not that I know of," Derek said, racking his brain.

Derek sighed and rubbed his face. He groaned and sat on his bed, what part wasn't off the box spring.

"My weed is gone," he said after a while.

"What?" Edwin asked, shocked.

"Yeah," he got up from his bed and walked over to his brother, "hide your stash if the cops are gonna come,"

"It's gone anyways," he said to Derek, causing him to look.

"I thought they left your room alone,"

"They did," Edwin said, "but I left it on my night stand and they jacked it,"

"Has anyone been in the garage?"

"Not that I know of,"

Derek nodded and walked out of his room. When he got to the steps, the police were already there and he saw that the door to the garage was open and his heart sunk. A cop walked past him to search upstairs and Derek walked to the open door. The light was on and there were two cops inside, looking around for any evidence and his world froze when they walked by his hidden room within the walls.

From a distance you couldn't see the small hair line that was the door but up close, you would be curious as to what it could be.

One cop walked right past it, completely oblivious to what was behind the wall of the garage. For a minute Derek thought that he was home free. The cop stopped and turned back to the spot. The cop rested his hand on the wall and pushed. The wall came out a little and he pulled it open. He looked inside and then turned back to Derek.

"Hang out spot?" He asked him.

"Yeah, and my friend's put their bikes in there sometimes,"

He knew that saying too much would make the cop suspicious of him, so he hoped that he kept it short.

"Nice stereo system," he commented.

"Thanks," Derek said to him.

Derek watched the cop close the door and he walked back into the living room where he plopped down on the couch.

And after countless questions, both if the cops had left. Derek had volunteered to clean up the mess in the living room, which shocked both his dad and Nora, but they brushed it off and went to bed. Suddenly the door opened and Casey walked in.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her, still picking up broken pieces from the living room.

"I wanted to come home," she said to him, "what are you doing?"

"Someone broke in,"

"What?"

"Yeah," he confirmed, "and they stole all of my weed,"

"Well serves you right for having it in your closet," she said to him, walking up the stairs.

"I don't need you to be a bitch right now, okay? Do you have any idea how much money was there? No, you don't."

"It's still your own fault," she said, facing him. He glared at her and looked away.

"I'll remember to take you outta my will, because I'm in deep shit right now,"

"What are you talking about?" Casey asked, with brows furrowed together.

Derek stood from his spot on the floor and sat on the chair facing the stairs.

"Not all of that green was mine,"

"But I thought-"

"Yeah, I just told you it was all mine, I didn't want to tall you that I was growing for someone else too."

"Why not?"

"Because it's none of your damn business," he snapped at her.

"Derek,"

"Casey, just don't worry about it," he said to her. "I just need to make a few calls and then I'll figure it out from there,"

Derek sighed and buried his face in his hands. Casey walked from her place on the stairs, to behind the couch, and she slipped behind Derek's body. She rested her hands on his shoulders and began to gently massage the tension away.

"Do you really think that's appropriate right now?" He asked her.

"Do you really think it was appropriate to tell my boyfriend what we did on the phone?"

"Do you think it was appropriate for doing what we did on the phone?"

"Do you think it was appropriate for initiating it in the first place?"

"He asked for it,"

"Why?" She asked him.

"Because he's a douche,"

She snorted, "That's hardly a reason,"

"I don't like him, and I don't have to have a damn reason," he snapped at her, "just like you don't have to have a reason for not liking Kristin,"

"I never said I didn't like Kristin," she said to him. He turned his head to look at her, almost amused. "What?"

"You assumed that she was a slut right away," he said, smirking, "you're jealous,"

Casey shoved his shoulder and scoffed, "So are you!"

"And?"

Casey wasn't expecting that answer from him. There was a tiny glint in his eyes that she couldn't quite figure out, but she liked seeing it. It was something that she didn't even see in Braden.

"So what happened after I left?"

"Another fight," she said.

"I don't see why he got mad anyways, it's not like you cheated on him,"

"Splat,"

"Who?"

"That girl that I went down on," Casey said, looking down and ashamed.

"Oh, bull shit," Derek scoffed, "it's not cheating if it's with the same sex, especially for girls,"

"And why is that?"

"Because girls experiment all the time," he said to her, "kinda hot if you ask me,"

Casey rolled her eyes and shook her head, "We're on a break right now,"

"Sorry for being an ass,"

"Well, you're not forgiven," she said smiling.

"Bitch," he snorted.

"Ass,"

Derek laughed and shook his head. He looked down at her body and smirked.

"No," she said to him.

"Why not? You're on a break,"

"Yeah," she defended, "a break,"

"Exactly," he said to her, moving closer to her, "you're a free agent for the time being,"

"Derek,"

"Fine," he sighed out, "I just thought that maybe you'd like a lay that was actually worth having,"

"That's kinda rude,"

"It's kinda true," he sighed and got up from the couch, stopped as if he had a thought, turned around and gave Casey a soft kiss on the lips, "my offer still stands,"

And she was left on the couch, dumbfounded and shocked.

--

A week and a half had gone by and Derek still couldn't figure out who would steal from him. He racked his brain for days and couldn't think of a single person who would put him on a shit list. Even Case helped him make out a list of all things to help out but he was still stumped.

"This is fucking bull shit," Derek shouted in frustration. He was currently lying on his back on Casey's bedroom floor while she was working on a new list.

"Derek, I understand you're frustrated but your negative attitude is penetrating my room's atmosphere with disease,"

"Casey," he mocked, "I understand that you're trying to help but when you say comments like that, it's not. So unless you plan to let me penetrate you with something..."

"Look, I'm just saying, being negative is gonna get you nowhere with this,"

"We're nowhere right now!" He stressed out, "We have been at this for over a week, that's over a week of not getting high, being completely stressed out because I may get the shit kicked outta me, and not making any money!"

Casey cocked a brow, folded her arms across her chest, unknowingly pressing her breasts up and out, making Derek stop stressing and stare, and she glared at him. She then noticed the dazed look in his eyes and figured out where he was staring. She looked down to her low cut, blue shirt and scoffed.

"De-rek," she said, uncrossing her arms, "pay attention!"

"Huh?"

"You know, I have other things to do than to help you while you help yourself to gawking at my boobs," she said, tossing her notebook on her desk.

"Oh, really, like what?"

"Finding the perfect rave outfit," she said to him.

"You're going to a rave?" He asked her, sitting up.

"Yeah, Auto's taking me,"

"When is it?"

"It's like next Friday, he wants me to go to Disco Bloodbath with him," she said with a smile.

"Disco Bloodbath?" He repeated, "The hell kinda shit is that?"

"Have you not seen _Party Monster_?" He shook his head, "Never mind,"

Derek made a face and rolled his eyes before lay back on the floor. Casey rolled her eyes as well and turned her attention to her computer. It was really quiet in her room, she almost forgot that Derek was even in her room until he started speaking again.

"It'd be awesome if you didn't have a conscience,"

"Why's that?" She asked him, turning around. When she did, she was met with Derek.

"Because we could be hooking up and neither of us would feel guilty at all,"

She looked in his eyes and saw that he was serious. And she had no idea what part of her mind or body took over but the next thing she knew, her lips were pressed to Derek's in a rough kiss. Derek walked them back to her bed and right before anything could get any further, they heard it.

'It' sounding a lot like a girl moaning.

Derek broke the kiss and strained to listen. He then got off of the girl beneath him and walked to her door. He opened it and peaked out. He saw nothing and saw no one, however, he did notice the moaning had become louder. He walked out, with Casey behind him, and they walked the hallway. They stopped at the bottom of the attic stairs and then looked at each other when they heard moaning again.

They hurried up the stairs and stopped at Edwin's door. Casey's jaw dropped and Derek smirked.

"I knew he was getting some ass,"

"De-rek," she snapped in a whisper. "He is _so_ busted,"

Suddenly the noises stopped and Derek tried to rush down the stairs. Casey grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pulled him back. The doorknob started to jiggle, and then _Casey_ tried to rush away. Derek grabbed her waist and held her in her place and then they both waited for the door top open.

When the door finally did open, Casey just about fainted when she saw her little sister with red cheeks and Edwin with a light sheet of sweat on his forehead.

"What the hell?" Derek snapped.

--

Derek was pacing his messy room, looking at Edwin occasionally. They had been in the room for about ten minutes and neither of them had said nothing.

"I used a rubber,"

"Dude!" Derek snapped at him, "Shut up, that's not the point,"

Edwin looked at him with his brows raised.

"Okay, well it is an important point to bring up but…" Derek continued, "whatever. Lizzie?"

He looked away from his older brother almost ashamed.

"Whoa, bro," Derek said to him, "nothing wrong with that. It's actually pretty smart. You have a fuck buddy who lives in the same house as you. And it's not like dad and Nora are gonna find out about it anyways,"

"But it's Lizzie,"

"So? Look I'm not gonna trash you because of who you fuck around with. And I'm not allowed because I'll sound like a perv, but I will tell you this much, keep wrapping it."

Edwin nodded, almost relieved.

"Do you have any weed on you by any chance?" Derek asked.

"I don't have money to buy,"

"Shit,"

--

"How long?" Casey asked her little sister.

"A few months,"

"Liz, why didn't you tell me?"

"Are you crazy?" Lizzie asked her sister, "I know exactly what you'd do, you'd freak out because I'm messing around with my step brother and then you'd probably tell mom and then we'd get into trouble,"

"Wait, I wouldn't tell mom,"

"You wouldn't?"

"No, I-" Casey stopped talking. Who was she to talk when she used to hook up with Derek. "You're my little sister, and you trust me. I mean I would trust you with a secret,"

"Okay," Lizzie sighed, "I was scared to tell you, or anyone, I mean it's Edwin,"

"What's wrong with Edwin?" Casey asked. "I mean for you,"

"Step brother, hello?"

Casey nodded a little bit in understanding.

"Look, its fine," Casey said to her sister, "just please be safe,"

--

Later that night, Derek was on a date with Kristin again and he was sharing with her the news that had happened.

"All of it's gone?" She asked him.

"Yeah," he said nodding, taking a bite of his food, "I've been avoiding customers and dealers all week,"

She looked at him, concerned, and she sighed.

"Derek," she started but was cut off when his phone rang.

"Sorry," he reached for his phone and looked at the screen. His brows furrowed together when he saw 'restricted caller' on the screen. "Hello?"

"Well, well, well, we _do _know how to answer a phone," the voice said.

"Who is this?"

"All will be answered in do time," he said, "but first, I need something from you,"

"Fuck that," Derek snapped, "I don't so shit for you until I know who I'm talking to,"

"Now, now, is that the way to talk to the person who has your merchandise in their possession?"

Derek froze and looked up at Kristin who had questioning eyes.

"Walk away from the table," the voice ordered. Derek said nothing as he got from the table. He walked outside to the front of the small restaurant they were at and he looked around discretely.

"You stole my green?" Derek asked.

"More like holding it hostage," the voice said to him. "I hear it's one of a kind,"

"You heard right," Derek said snarkily.

"Now this is what you're gonna do," the voice stated, "tonight at nine P.M., you're gonna go to Avery Park on Fifth and Holbrook,"

"Fuck you,"

"Listen!" The voice snapped, "You're gonna do exactly what I say,"

"Or what," Derek challenged.

"I know all this green isn't yours and I know that you're growing for someone else. Someone who is very irritated that he hasn't heard from you in a week."

"And?"

"And I can make one simple phone call and he'll be beating the living shit out of you,"

Who ever was on the phone, had a point. One simple phone call from anyone to him, and Derek would be beaten beyond recognition. Hell, they could kill him if they wanted to.

"Fifth and Holbrook and then what?" Derek finally asked.

"Atta boy," the voice snickered, making Derek roll his eyes, "there's gonna be a box under the north bridge, I want you to pick it up and take it back to your place,"

"What's in the box?"

"No questions," the voice said to him, "now, there's a rave, Disco Bloodbath, I want you to take the box and go,"

"I'm not going to a fucking rave,"

"You will if you want your weed back, and if you want your little forbidden ecstasy alive,"

"What?"

"Casey," the voice said.

"If you fucking lay a hand on her..."

"See you at the rave, and I'll know if you take someone along with you tonight,"

And the next thing Derek heard was a click sound.

His heart was pounding so fast, he thought that it was going to fly out of his chest. He closed his phone and looked at the time; he had less than twenty minutes to get to the park. He rushed inside and told Kristin that he had to cut their date short and that he would call her later. He then got into his car and drove to the park.

When he got there, he noticed that he was almost completely abandoned. There were no kids running around, no people walking their dogs, no one. He got out of his car and headed north.

--

How could a cardboard box taunt one so much?

It was just sitting there, taunting Derek.

'Open me'.

"No," he said out loud.

'You know you want to',

"No, I don't,"

"Who are you talking to?"

Derek looked up from the box and saw his little sister.

"No one, Smarti,"

"You know," she said, walking in, "you've been really sad lately,"

Derek smirked.

"You know, you're pretty smart, Smarti,"

"Why are you sad, Smerek?" She asked.

"I'm not sad, I've been under a lot of stress,"

"What's stress?"

Derek thought for a minute about how he could word it so that his little Smarti and he sighed.

"Stress is a little...purple monster," he said to her and got a smile, "who just gives you a lot to worry and think about,"

"I can get rid of the purple monster for you," Marti smirked at her brother.

"I don't know, he's kinda scary,"

Derek started to growl in his throat and Marti screamed. He grabbed his little sister and lifted her over his shoulder. He gently tossed her on his bed and attacked her sides. She giggled and squealed, making another occupant walk into Derek's room.

Casey stood there with a smile on her face and finally Derek stopped. Marti jumped off her brothers bed, hugged Casey and zoomed out of his room.

"Have fun?" She asked.

"The most,"

Derek watched Casey walk into his room and shut his door. She walked over to him, straddled him and kissed him. Before his eyes had fallen shut, he was in pure shock. He thought for sure that she would never want to do anything with him like that again. Her actions from the days before told him that. But this was a change of pace for him.

She started grinding herself against him and with his hands; he slid them up her arms and pushed her away slightly.

"Okay, not that I'm complaining, because I'm totally not, but what?"

She looked at him, confused almost, and then she removed herself from him.

"So wait, you can just make out with me but I can't come into the room and make out with you?" She asked him, placing a hand on her hip.

"What?" Derek asked. He shook his head, "Wait,"

"No, forget it,"

And Casey left. Leaving Derek completely confused.

He fell back on his bed and groaned.

--

"So have you talked to Freez?" Auto asked Casey, while applying a bright colored eye shadow.

"No, I haven't called him, but he hasn't called me either so,"

Auto looked over at Splat, who was sitting on the tiled floor, and rolled his lime green eye shadowed eyes.

"I'll never understand him," he said, tiredly.

Splat then got off the floor, grabbed her clothes for the evening and walked into the other room. After changing the door opened and Auto walked in.

"Hon, something's wrong," he stated.

"I'm a terrible person,"

"Why?" He asked her.

Splat bit her lip and sat on the bed. She ran her colorful nails through her long blonde hair and sighed.

"I hooked up with Freez," she said to him.

"What?" He asked, almost appalled, "That's Casey's boyfriend," he whispered to her.

"I know, but then I also hooked up with Casey,"

Auto's jaw dropped and his eyes grew wide.

"Carla Jane! What the hell is wrong with you?" He snapped at her.

"Well, Casey is really hot, and Braden is just..."

"You're a slut,"

"Oh, I know! I didn't mean to, it just happened," she said, with a frown.

"You slept with Braden?" A voice asked.

Splat and Auto looked and saw Casey standing there with a hurt look oh her face.

"Casey-" Splat started.

"No, it's okay; let's just go to this thing,"

--

Derek pulled up to where Disco Bloodbath was being held and he sat in his car, waiting foe his phone to ring. He saw tons of people in bright colored costumes and it made him roll his eyes. His phone suddenly stated to vibrate in his pocket, and he struggled to pull it out.

"Yeah," he almost snapped, when he flipped it open.

"No need for the attitude," the voice greeted him.

"Look, I'm here, now what,"

"Go inside, say that you're there for someone named Freddy, they'll let you in, no questions,"

"What the hell does Freddy look like, there could be tons of Freddy's in there,"

"He's very original looking, red and purple hair,"

"Fine, then what," Derek stated, impatiently. He just wanted to get in and get out.

"He'll take you to Koi, and I'll call you when you reach him,"

"How do you know when I'll reach him," Derek asked.

"I'll know," he said, "and I gave you a fake name,"

And the line went dead.

Derek sighed and snapped his phone shut. He grabbed the box and got out of his car.

When he got to the door, there was a line of people waiting to get in. He knew that they would start bitching once they saw him cut in line, but he had strict instructions to follow and he didn't want anything to happen to Casey.

The person at the door looked at him, almost like, 'where's your money'. Derek rolled his eyes.

"I'm here for Freddy,"

The man nodded and to Derek's surprise, he let him in. Derek walked through the dark hallway that was lit with neon colored lights along the ceiling, and black lights flooded the floor. To his left there were two guys making out. One dressed in rainbow colored clothes and the other in angel wings. He shook his head and continued down the hall.

The music started to get louder and suddenly a bright opening was in clear sight. He walked though the door way and saw a million more lights. Thousands among thousands of people were dancing to the beat the DJ was sending out. Thousands among thousands of people were taking different kinds of drugs and O. right there on the floor, going completely unnoticed by everyone.

His phone went off his in pocket and he pulled it out. He had received a text from that bastard.

'_He's straight ahead...'_

Derek rolled his eyes and continued to walk straight ahead. He then spotted red and purple hair. He was shirtless and in skinny jeans. Derek walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Freddy!"

"You must be Ryan,"

Derek looked at Freddy and nodded, "Right,"

"Follow me,"

Freddy started walking though the crowd and Derek followed. Through tons of people dancing, people checking him out, Derek and Freddy finally made it to a semi secluded area of the rave. There was a ratty old couch with four people sitting on it. Suddenly a blonde looked up and smiled.

"Freddy, love, how are you? I haven't seen you all night," the blonde boy asked.

"Dancing my ass off," Freddy smiled, "this is Ryan."

"Right," the blonde smiled at him, very flirtatiously, "I'm Koi,"

"I'm straight,"

"Shame," Koi and Freddy both said.

And right on tine too, Derek's phone went off. He smiled at the gay boys and flipped open his phone.

"Yeah?"

"Nice greeting," the voice said, "Koi is gonna take you down that hallway behind him. When you reach the end, leave the box on the floor, grab Casey and go outside,"

And before Derek could ask, the line went dead.

"Come with me,"

Derek followed Koi to the hallway. He pointed to the end, basically telling Derek to go by himself. He walked to the door at the end and dropped the box. His phone went off again and he opened.

'_Don't rush out...'_

He snapped his phone shut and walked out as casually as he could.

"Oh, love, wanna do some lines?" Koi asked.

"No thanks," Derek said.

He turned and started to look around for Casey. He saw some girls who looked almost like Casey but they weren't Casey.

"Derek?" a voice asked.

He turned around, "Casey,"

His eyes looked her body up and down

"What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"Uhh...wanna talk?" He asked.

"You came to the rave to talk to me?"

"It couldn't wait," he lied, "wanna go outside?"

"Okay?"

Derek grabbed her hand and walked out of the rave. When outside, she yanked her hand from his grasp and glared at him.

"What," she snapped.

"What's your problem,"

"You! You're my problem! Ever since you told raver fag-"

"Braden," he corrected her and she glared at him more.

"Shut it," she seethed at him, "Ever since you told him about what we did on the phone, everything has been shit for me,"

"What are you talking about?"

"Splat fucked him,"

"Who the fuck is Splat?" Derek asked right when his phone went off.

He shook his head and reached into his pocket. Casey was talking more but he didn't hear anything as he read the message.

'_Get out now!'_

"-And just because she's known him for all this time, doesn't mean that- hey! Derek!"

He had her upper arm in his grasp, pulling her to the car. She was bitching the entire way there and when he forced her in the car, he sped off down the road. Making a sharp right, and getting a scream from Casey, he pulled into a dark alley and turned off his car.

"Derek!"

"Shut the fuck up," he snapped at her, "get down,"

Flashes of blue and red seemed to flood the dark sky as they sped down the street to the rave. And when Derek thought that there was too much chaos, he slowly crept out of the alley and drove off.

–

It was silent on the way home.

Derek's phone never went off.

And Casey didn't even know what to ask.

Her phone had gone off and she knew right away it was Auto to make sure she was fine. She just let him know with a text.

When they got home, they were both happy the house was dark. All Casey wanted to do was go to bed, and all Derek wanted to do was forget about his crazy night.

Derek went straight to his room, not sparing a second glance at Casey. She rolled her eyes and called Auto.

"Hey, love," he greeted, "you will never guess what happened tonight,"

"What happened?"

"The rave was shut down, apparently the guy who was hosting it, he had warrants and someone tipped off the police,"

"What?" Casey asked, having a theory of her own.

"He had been on the run for years,"

"Wow,"

"Well are you safe at home?" Auto asked.

"Safe at home,"

"Kay, love you,"

"You too,"

Casey shut her phone and then walked up to her room. As she walked past Derek's door, she stopped momentarily before she walked into hers.

And in Derek's room, his phone went off. He looked at the screen and saw that it was a restricted number. He quickly hit ignore and set it back on his desk. And it started ringing again. He groaned quietly and flipped it open.

"Look, I did you favor for you now tell me where my shit is," he snapped.

"Now, now, that's no way to speak to me," the voice answered.

Although, this was not the voice Derek had been speaking to. This was someone else.

"Just so you know, you're dead. I know it was you who tipped off the police,"

"Who is this?"

"None of your fucking business," the voice snapped, "you're dead."

And before Derek could say anything, the line went dead.

Derek stood in his room, scared to death. His phone rang again and he thought it was the person who threatened his life again, and he answered it anyways.

"Yeah,"

"Good job, Derek,"

"Right," he breathed out, "was I supposed to get my life threatened again?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Now you ask question?" Derek snapped, "Who the fuck did you tell?"

"No one,"

"Someone wants to kill me now, and you better fess up or else _you're _fucking dead, you hear me?"

"Now, wait a minute,"

"No, you wait a minute and shut the fuck up, I'm making the fuckin' rules now," Derek snapped, "you give me back my fuckin' weed, you make it so you never even spoke to me, and that I was never at that rave, got it?"

"Okay, okay, man, chill out, I've got it,"

"Good,"

And Derek was finally able to get the last word in.

--

Casey sat down on her bed right as her phone rang. She looked at the screen and saw that Braden was calling her.

"What do you want?" She asked, tiredly.

"Your brother just cost my cousin a show,"

"What are you talking about, Braden?" She asked him.

"Derek was the one who ended the rave,"

"That's ridiculous, where on earth did you get that idea?"

"Listen to this...

When she hung up the phone, she went over to Derek's room and knocked on his door. He answered with no shirt on and his pants undone.

"What?"

"I need to talk to you,"

* * *

**I'm not really liking this chapter but oh well. Enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 6

**And I'm back people! :) Hopefully this will fulfill the crave for more updates. Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Derek looked at his step sister, just clad in her raver outfit, which was a bright pink bikini top and a mini skirt, and he sighed.

"We need to talk," she said to him. "Why does Braden think that you had something to do with the raid at the rave?"

"Fuck if I know," he said, walking back to his desk.

Casey walked further into his room and sat cross legged on his bed. She then got up and walked over to his dresser and looked into the mirror.

"Geeze, I look like a trashy whore," she muttered, running her fingers under her eyes, cleaning the smudged make up away. "So are you gonna tell me?"

"Nope,"

She groaned and stalked back to his bed.

"You looking at porn or something?" She asked him. He turned the screen to show her that he was checking his e-mail and she rolled her eyes. "Der-ek," she whined.

"Shut it, Casey,"

She sighed and walked back to his bed yet again. Suddenly she got an idea. If he wasn't going to tell her, she was going to get it out of him herself. She got back off his bed and walked over to where he was sitting on the chair. She ran her hands over his bare shoulders and began to gently rub them. She placed a gentle kiss on the side of his neck and he shivered.

"C'mon, Derry," she purred into his ear, "tell me,"

Suddenly Derek looked at her and pushed her away. "No,"

She scoffed and stomped out of his room.

He smirked and went back to his business.

xx

Derek was waiting at the park in The Prince, waiting for whoever took his green. Suddenly, a black car pulled up on the other side of the road. The lights flashed twice and Derek got out of his car. And low and behold, Danny slowly got out of the car. When he saw Danny, Derek rushed over to him and gave him a clean right hook. Danny groaned and instantly surrendered.

"Derek," he pleaded, "stop,"

"Why should I? You stole my product, you made me lose business, and what's worse, you almost got me killed!"

"I'm sorry man, I didn't mean too, I was desperate and I had no cash!"

"So you steal my weed?" Derek demanded.

"Look, I had a reason to do what I did,"

"Well, you had better start explaining before I become desperate and take your life,"

"Okay, okay, I had a debt to pay," Danny started, "FeloniDream, he raped my sister and that rave that I told you to break up, he was spinning that night."

"So you made me break up a rave because why? You were too pussy to do it yourself?"

"No!" He insisted right away, "I mean, yeah, but I knew you would do it,"

"Because you threatened my life!" Derek snapped. "If someone said they would kill you if you didn't jump off a bridge you would do it too,"

"And also, I wanted to warn you about Freez,"

"What about him?" Derek asked.

"He's FeloniDream's cousin, FeloniDream has been in the scene raping girls and getting away with it. Who knows what Freez is capable of?"

"Why are you telling me about Freez?"

"He's with Casey isn't he?" Danny asked, wondering if he had said the wrong thing.

"How-? Yeah, she is,"

"Just tell her to be careful, and if there is anything that I can do to pay you back,"

"Nah, it's all good, dude," Derek said, waving it off. "Just don't let it happen again,"

Danny nodded, turned on his heal and walked away.

"Wait!" Derek called out to him, "What's FeloniDream's real name?"

Danny turned, still walking backwards, "Austin,"

xx

Casey was at Auto's house; setting up for his kick back that he had planned and Braden was there, glaring at her. She felt like he was undressing her with his eyes and it was making her very uncomfortable. So uncomfortable, even, that she had to leave the room to get away from him for a minute.

Really, if he wanted to talk to her, all he had to do was pull her aside, not just glare at her.

And after about two hours of re-arranging the room a few times, they had agreed on a set up for the room. But Casey had a dilemma. She was currently stranded at Auto's. And only because her mother had the car, George was out with his friends from the office, Derek was at work and Auto had been drinking. And being the responsible person he was, he refused to get behind the wheel.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Auto answered it and there was an older man standing in the doorway, and he looked just like Braden.

"Hey, cousin, I thought you were in jail,"

"On bail," he said to his little cousin, "Auto, how's it goin'?"

"Pretty good and yourself?" He asked.

"So, so," Austin shrugged, "and who's this?" He asked, looking at Casey.

"That's Casey, my new BFF," Auto purred. "Casey, dollface, this is Austin, Braden's cousin,"

"Nice to meet you," she said, "nice show,"

"Thanks, but you hadn't even seen the finale, stupid rats,"

"Maybe some other time," Casey said to him, "hey, Auto, is it alright if I crashed here? I'm kinda stuck,"

And before Auto could answer, Austin answered for him.

"Do you need a ride? I can take you where ever you need to go,"

"Oh, no-" Casey began to object.

"I insist," Austin said.

"Austin, dude,"

"Braden, dude," he said, looking back at his little cousin, "be a gentleman,"

Braden walked up to Austin and pulled him aside.

"What the fuck is your problem, dude? She's my ex,"

"Ex-actly, I want some of that,"

"Hell no,"

"You owe me," Austin reminded him.

"Fine, but I want nothing to do with it," Braden gave in. "Case, take the ride,"

xx

It was past 2 AM and Casey still wasn't home. All except for Edwin, Lizzie and Marti were awake in the living room while Derek did a drive through the neighborhood. The door opened, Nora's heart started to pound as she rushed to stand. It was Derek. But he walked in with no Casey.

"Anything?" Nora asked.

"No, but I have another idea," Derek said.

"You're not driving anywhere else tonight," George said to him, "I don't need one more child missing,"

"Child?" Derek asked. "I'm hardly a child, dad. Look, I just have an idea of where she might be,"

"Where?"

"Braden's house," Derek said to his worried step mother.

Derek pulled up to Braden's apartment and saw that there were no lights on inside. He banged on the door a few times and got no answer. He sighed in frustration and racked his brain for any idea of where his step sister could possibly be. He had called his friends to see if they had heard from her, and they all said no. He had called Emily, Kendra, Sally, and any other girl that he could think of, to see if they had heard from her and they also had said no. And now, he was running out of ideas.

"Auto," he said to himself before he raced to his car and sped to Auto's.

When he got there it was past three. He raced to the front door and rang the door bell rapidly while banging on the door at the same time.

"Calm down, I'm coming!" Derek heard a muffled voice from behind the door. And a shocked Auto was standing there when he answered the door. "Derry,"

"Where's Casey?" Derek asked.

"She isn't home?" Auto asked.

"No, she hasn't been home all day,"

"She was here a few hours ago," Auto informed Derek, "she got a ride from Freez and his cousin,"

And Derek's world went into tunnel vision. It seemed like everything around him was echoing and it was echoing the phrase _'he's FeloniDream's cousin, FeloniDream has been in the scene raping girls and getting away with it. Who knows what Freez is capable of…'_ When Derek had snapped out of it, he looked at Auto in fear.

"FeloniDream?" Derek asked his name.

"How did you know?" Auto asked.

"Where does he live?" Derek demanded.

"Why?"

"Auto," he snapped, using the rave name for the first time, "I don't have time for this shit, Casey could be in trouble and I need to know where he lives,"

"I'm going with you," Auto said quickly, "and I don't care if you don't like it, Casey is my new BFF and I love that girl to death,"

And before Derek could protest, Auto rushed past him and got into Derek's car.

Derek groaned and followed.

xx

Derek turned left onto a street with very few street lights. There weren't any grass filled lawns, just dirt with a few weeds in random places. The houses that lined the sidewalks were shacks and falling apart and all of them were dark, except for one.

"That one," Auto said.

"This place is a shit hole," Derek muttered.

"Well what do you expect, seven people living in a two bedroom house, and none of them work,"

"Its bull shit," Derek said, "how do you have your own place, a car, and all that other stuff,"

"I'm a raver, but I'm also a productive member of society," Auto explained as the got out of the car, "I don't do the hard drugs like the others do, weed on occasion but I also have a job,"

Derek nodded and suddenly looked at Auto's attire. He had on his bunny slippers, pink and blue Hello Kitty pajamas, and a pink hoodie.

"Nice," Derek commented.

"You were always jealous of my bunny slippers,"

"Let's just get Casey so I can get home, her mother is probably having a panic attack as we speak,"

They walked up to the door and just walked in.

The carpet was a mess with stains covering it. The walls, the dry wall was falling off and was covered with old, dusty pictures and then the people…oh the people. There were about fifteen to twenty people in the living room. People having sex in three different places, one on the couch, another on a small chair, her front exposed, breasts bouncing, with a clear sight of her partners dick sliding in and out of her, and the last one, up against the wall.

Derek shook his head and then spotted his target. Braden was in the kitchen pouring himself a drink when Derek grabbed the back of his neck. Braden dropped his drink in shock.

"Where is Casey?" Derek demanded.

"What the hell, fuck man, I don't know where she is,"

"You're her boyfriend how the fuck do you not know where she is,"

"Ex, we broke up," Braden said.

"Auto said she's here with your cousin,"

"What?"

"Don't play dumb! I fuckin' know both you guys' rep, okay? Now where the hell is Casey?" Derek demanded again.

"I told you, I don't know," Braden snapped, "and you don't know shit,"

"Really?" Derek asked him, smirking, "Do you really think that all these people here would like to know that you and your cousin are a bunch of rapists?" He said, lowly. "Now if you don't tell me where Casey is, I will literally take your poor, pathetic life,"

"She's upstairs," he muttered.

Derek pushed him away and hurried up the stairs with Auto close behind.

When they go to the top of the landing, they saw doors on either side of the hallway. Derek got one side while Auto got the other and they started working on the handles. All of them were empty or unlocked with no Casey in them, except for the last door on Derek's side. He tried the handle and it was locked. He pressed his ear up against the door, straining to listen for any kind of sound. He then shoved his shoulder against the door two times and on the second time, the door busted open.

There, on the bed was a figure hovering over another. Derek rushed over and grabbed the figure by the back of the shirt and threw him to the floor. And just as he thought, Casey was lying on the bed, completely out of it. Derek looked at the figure and even though he had never seen Austin before and had never met him, he still knew it was him and started to pummel him into the nasty carpet.

"Derek! Derek! Stop!" Auto cried out, stopping Derek's actions. "Let's just take care of Casey,"

Derek nodded and looked back down at Austin, "If you ever come near her again, I'll fuckin' kill you," he said to him, venom dripping from his words.

He pushed Austin back to the ground, picked Casey up from the bed, and walked out with Auto trailing closely behind.

"Call me when she wakes up," Auto told Derek before he got out of the car.

"Yeah,"

Derek waited until Auto was safely inside his house when he drove away. When he pulled up to his house, he didn't even get a chance to turn off the ignition when his parents came rushing out of the house.

"Derek Michael," his father bellowed, "where the hell have you been?"

"Not only can we not find Casey but then you had to-"

Derek opened the car door and showed his step mother that he had Casey in the back seat.

"Why didn't you take her to the hospital?" She demanded.

"Oh, I don't know," he stated sarcastically, "maybe because of this right here! I'm in trouble to getting her out of that fuck hole that she was in, and now I'm in trouble for not taking her to the fuckin' hospital? Are you kidding me?"

"Watch it, Derek," his dad warned him.

"Let's just take her to the hospital," Nora sighed out.

Derek gripped the steering wheel and growled.

"At least I brought her back," he muttered before he backed out of the drive way.

xx

All Casey needed was her stomach pumped and she woke up about three days later. And even though her mother was glad that she was awake and okay, she still grounded her for three months. So Casey was stuck in the house, well, mostly her room. She didn't really wanna face Derek just yet because she knew for a fact that he would say 'I told you so…'.

The only person she spoke to was Auto, who was constantly calling her to make sure she was okay.

But she was going to have to face Derek some time.

"Where have you been lately?" Emily asked Casey when she was at her locker.

"Oh, grounded,"

"Whoa, stop the press, you were grounded? How?"

"Uh, curfew," Casey lied easily. But then again, she didn't lie because some of it was truth.

Suddenly she saw Derek and he didn't even look at her. He walked right past her like she didn't even exist. She rolled her eyes and shut her locker.

"So, do you think if I spoke to your mom, she would let you come to dinner with me and my family tonight?" Emily asked, "You know my parents love you,"

"I don't know, Em, you can try it,"

Suddenly, Casey's phone went off in her back. She reached in and flipped it open. It was a text from Braden, of all people.

'_Can I talk to you?'_

She rolled her eyes and snapped her phone shut.

"Who was that?" Emily asked.

"Oh, my mom, making sure I knew to come home after school today," she informed her friend before her phone went off again. She groaned and reached in to check her phone.

Another text. But this time, it was from Derek.

'_Football field. Bleachers.'_

Her brows furrowed together in confusion.

After school, she walked to the football field and saw Derek sitting on the bleachers. Clad in his usual attire, he was sitting with his forearms rested on his knees. She walked over to him and waited for him to say what he had to say.

"Well?" She asked him after about five minutes of waiting.

"Well what?"

"Aren't you gonna say, 'I told you so'?"

"No," he paused, "I'm gonna put the fact that you almost got raped in the past and give you an opportunity to speak up for all those little raver girls out there who've been raped by this guy,"

"I don't know what you're talking about,"

"God! There you go again, acting all oblivious as to what is going around you," Derek snapped at her, getting up from the bench. "FeloniDream has been raping girls in the scene for about 6 years."

"You have no proof," Casey tried to defend him. She wasn't about to be afraid of the one thing that she started to enjoy. It was hers and she loved raving.

"Oh, I have plenty of proof; I have two people actually,"

"Oh, really who?"

"Danny's sister, Chris, and Splat," Derek said to his step sister.

"Carla?" Casey asked.

"Yes, Carla," Derek said to her, "she told me he raped her when she first started raving, and it was Auto who helped her that night,"

Casey shook her head.

"Yeah, that's _exactly _the kind of reaction I'd expected from you. You're gonna defend Austin because he's Braden's cousin. And of course you're gonna defend Braden because he's your boyfriend,"

"God! How many times do I have to tell you, he's my ex!"

"Who the fuck cares? Look, all I care about is you getting your little, tight, ass to the rave this Friday and causing some havoc,"


	7. Chapter 7

**I realize that this is long over due, but here it is!**

* * *

Casey had no idea what she was going to do. She had some ideas floating around in her head but each one had the possibility of ending badly. The only thing she knew wouldn't end badly, would be to call Splat.

She picked up her phone and called her. She half expected that she wouldn't answer the phone, so when she did, Casey was surprised.

"Casey?"

"Hey, could we talk? Maybe you wanna come over to talk?" Casey asked.

"Sure, I can be over there in an hour,"

"Sounds good, see you then,"

Suddenly Derek came, bursting into her room unannounced, startling her.

"God, you could knock once in a while," she snapped at him.

He rolled his eyes, "Whatever," he scoffed. "Look, I just want to…I just wanna…ugh! I hate the 's' word."

"The 's' word?" She asked him, confused.

"I'm s…I'm sorry,"

Casey stood there, somewhat shocked. He had apologized before but not like this.

"For what? Causing my boyfriend to break up with me?" She asked him, a bit rudely.

"That guy's a tool, and you know that," he said to her, "you deserve something better than someone who parties all the damn time,"

Oh, so you'd rather me be with someone who's into hard drugs?" She snapped at him. "All Braden did was smoke pot and drink,"

"His cousin almost raped you," he pointed out. "If he can do that, who knows what Braden was capable of doing to you," Casey shook her head and rolled her eyes at Derek. "Look, Case, I care about you,"

"Yeah right,"

Derek finally admitted to Casey that he cared about her and she didn't believe him. He walked over to her and grabbed her hands. He looked her dead in the eyes.

"Casey, I care about you," he said to her.

As she looked in his deep brown eyes, she finally saw that he was telling her the truth.

"Look, and to be honest with you, I was…" he hated to admit this to her, "jealous and pissed off when you got with Braden. And it made me think about that weekend that we spent together, and how affectionate we were with each other. And just looking at that punk I knew that he couldn't level up to me,"

"Cocky much?" She asked him with a slight attitude in her voice.

"I'm being honest, something that I haven't been doing with you,"

"Well, let me be honest with you," she said to him, "everytime we would fool around, you always made me feel like I was just good enough for that. Not good enough to make love to, not good enough to be with, nothing!"

"You are good enough," he snapped at her, "which is why I know that you deserve someone better than Braden,"

"Like who?"

"Compared to Braden, anyone is better,"

She looked at him and something inside of her was screaming at her to do it, so she did. Casey smashed her lips into Derek's and he squeaked slightly in shock. He let go of her hands while her hands gripped his hair with her hands. He then grabbed her ass, picking her up, causing her lags to wrap around his waist, and he walked them over to her bed.

Derek felt like it had been years since he had kissed Casey like he did. He felt like he was home, with her hands roaming all over his body. He smirked into their kiss when he felt her struggle to remove his thick leather jacket. He then broke the kiss and removed it for her along with his shirt.

She ran her hands over his firm, muscular chest before he removed her shirt. He kissed her again and then suddenly, Casey flipped them over. She then stood up, causing a confused look to appear on Derek's face. She giggled and took off her small shorts that she had changed into after school.

He gawked at her matching bra and underwear. They were purple with black lace over them. He smirked when she straddled him. He sat up to meet her and she kissed him again. His hands went up her sides, making her shiver, and finally landed at the clasp of her bra. And literally, with the snap of his fingers, her bra was hanging loosely on her body. Derek grabbed it and pulled it off completely.

He broke their kiss and continued to kiss down her neck, causing her to moan softly.

"Louder, Case, no one's home," he said in a deep voice. And just hearing that, she did. She moaned louder.

When his lips encircled her left nipple, Casey threw her head back in a loud moan. Her hips started rocking harder against him, causing him to groan. And from the vibration of his groan, it caused her to shudder. Casey reached down to unbutton his jeans to release his hard on. When she looked down, she smirked at how huge he had gotten. She kissed him once more before she moved her body away from his, and moved her lips to his member.

Her mouth wasn't big enough to go all the way to the base, so she went as far as she could, with her small hand pumping the rest. Derek groaned in pleasure. Then, suddenly, he stopped Casey and pulled her up to him. She straddled him and before he could do anything, the doorbell rang.

"Oh, shit, Splat," Casey said, getting off of Derek. She raced around to put her clothes back on and she noticed him staring at her. "What?"

"Why is she here?" He asked her, getting up from her bed. He fixed up his jeans and waited for her answer.

"We're gonna talk about Austin. She's helping me with figuring out how to bust him,"

"What?" He asked her.

"Well, since this whole honesty thing is all out in the open, I'm tired of pretending that nothing happened to me,"

"Well, you get dressed and I'll let her in," he said before he left. But then he came back in, cupped the side of her neck and gave her a soft kiss.

She stood there, shocked. He body was buzzing but she wasn't sure if it was caused from horniness or not. And then she saw Derek and Carla walk into her room. Carla settled onto Casey's bed while Derek grabbed her computer chair. Casey looked at Derek questioning.

"I wanna know what you plan to do about Austin,"

"If you're planning on busting him at the rave tonight, you're crazy," Carla said. "Then everyone there will be in trouble,"

"Personally, I'd like to beat the fuck outta Braden for cheating on Casey,"

"How do you know?" Carla asked, trying to sound like she had nothing to do with it.

"Please, Splat, I know he slept with you," Derek said.

"Casey,"

"Casey and I have a friendship like no other. And trust me, I'm glad that you were able to show Casey what kinda dog Braden is,"

Casey rolled her eyes at Derek.

"Derek, you being snarky is not needed right now,"

"I'm being honest,"

"Anyways," Carla said, stopping another fight, "what do you plan on doing?"

"I don't know yet," Casey said to her friend.

Carla then looked at Casey in a 'I thought we were going to talk' way and Casey looked at her step brother. He looked back at her confused until Casey made her eyes grow wide.

"Okay, okay, I'll leave,"

After Derek has walked out of the room, Casey got up and closed her door.

"Okay, so," Carla started off, "I just wanna apologize for-"

"It's okay,"

"What?"

"It's okay," Casey repeated.

Carla smiled and gave Casey a hug.

"So, uh, you know there is nothing you can do about Austin this Friday right?"

"Kinda figured," Casey sighed.

"But, there is something you can do," Splat smiled.

XX

"Your mom would kill you," Derek said to Casey, "besides, you're still grounded, remember?"

"Yeah, but, she loves Auto,"

"Look," he said, sighing and walking to the fridge, "I know that you-"

"Me?" She asked her step brother.

"Okay, we, I know that we're trying to only catch him and not cause any trouble for the minors doing things illegal,"

"You do things illegal all the time,"

"I'm not sellin' crack though," Derek said to her.

"Derek,"

He looked at his beautiful step sister and groaned.

"Fine, but if you get caught, even after your mom says no, I'm not savin' your ass,"

XX

"Mom, please? It's just gonna be me, Auto and Carla,"

"I don't know Casey, the last time you went to his house you ended up in the hospital getting your stomach pumped,"

"Nora, I was also invited too," Derek piped in.

"You? Why?"

"I actually know Auto, too," he said, walking around the island in the kitchen to stand next to Casey.

"And it's just a movie," Nora stated.

"And food," Derek added in with a smirk.

"Well, as confusing and unbelievable this way sound, Derek since you've been on good behavior lately, I'll let Casey go," Casey smiled at her mother, "but you have to go and you have to stay there with Casey,"

Derek smirked as Casey ran upstairs to pack some clothes.

"I'm trusting you," Nora said to her step son and he nodded. Derek then walked back up the stairs, leaving the kitchen and hurried into Casey's room.

"You better hope nothing goes wrong," he said to her, "your mother is trusting me and I don't wanna do anything that will make your mother hate me,"

"Thought you didn't care what people thought of you,"

"Nora is different,"

"Everything will be fine,"

XX

Derek and Casey pulled up to Auto's house.

"Remember Derek, keep your hands off Austin,"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he waved off.

He leaned over, suddenly, and kissed Casey quickly but softly.

"What was that for?" She asked him.

"Because I can," he smirked and got out of the car.

She stayed in the car for a moment before she got out as well.

When she got inside Auto's house, she wasn't surprised to see Austin there, but she pretended like she didn't know that he was going to be there. She was uneasy about being around him since he drugged her and tried to rape her, but she knew that she had to put on a show for everyone if she was going to get him.

"Hey, Austin, didn't know you were gonna be here," she said, smiling.

"Yeah," he said in an unsure tone.

Derek gave a fake smile at him and walked into the kitchen and grabbed a beer. Auto followed him into the kitchen with a slightly worried look on his face.

"I hope she knows what she's doing," he said to Derek.

"Well, there _is_ one thing I know about Casey. When she sets out to do something, she won't let anything stop her,"

"Well I hope she does, and do you really think drinking a beer is wise right now? I mean I have someone ready to call the cops on his ass,"

"Auto, I'll be fine,"

He rolled his eyes and walked away. Derek smirked and shook his head at the sight of Auto's bunny slippers.

An hour into the movie, Casey was getting antsy. All she wanted to do was get this guy put behind bars for what he had been doing. Derek had his arm securely around Casey's shoulder while keeping an eye on Austin.

"So you're Derek," he suddenly said, getting Derek's attention.

"What of it?"

"Braden said that you have a thing for Casey?"

"And?"

"You're step siblings," he stated.

"And you're a douche, what's your point?"

"Kinda weird,"

"I don't see how it is,"

Austin rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the TV. Suddenly Splat nudged Casey gently. She didn't tell Derek what she was planning to do, so all she did was get up and follow Carla into the back room.

Derek was confused as to what had just happened. Sure, it wasn't anything big but he was still confused why Casey just got up like she did. Usually she only did that if Derek had pissed her off. But when he saw that she had gone into a room with Carla, he knew that she was up to something.

XX

Two days later, after Austin was officially in jail for a year, Casey felt more as ease than ever before. She was in her pajamas, just reading, when there was a knock on the door. The door opened and she saw Derek standing there, clad in just a pair of jeans.

"Hey," he greeted quietly.

"Hey,"

He walked in and shut her door behind him.

"I'm bored," he said plopping down on her bed.

The rest of the family was currently at a midnight showing for a new movie that had just come out.

"Why don't you call someone?" She asked him.

"They're all at a party,"

"And why aren't you there?"

"Didn't want to tonight,"

Casey closed her book and then scooted over to her step brother. He automatically moved onto his side and let his arm fall over her stomach. She then pulled his head down, making his lips meet hers and she kissed him. And Derek wasn't about to push her away either. He deepened the kiss, a kiss they had never experienced before and he liked it.

Suddenly, Casey straddled him and removed her shirt to reveal bare breasts. She leaned down, kissed him softly, then moved her lips to his ear and whispered the magic words.

"Fuck me,"

**And I also realize that there are 2 cliff hangers in here, but what story isn't a story without some? I gotta keep you hangin' on right? And also, my apologies for such a short story, I know it's not my best work.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know its not much, but I figured I'd give you a little something for now. It took a bit to figure out another little twist and I think I was able to do that. I hope you enjoy. :D**

* * *

Derek couldn't believe what he was hearing. There were so many thoughts running through his head at the moment, he had no idea what to do. And it didn't help any better that there was a completely naked Casey right before his eyes. The only thing that he could think of doing was doing what he had been wanting to do for so long.

He kissed her deeply and flipped her over.

Finally, Derek would have his way with Casey and he would never let it go. He knew that once he got her, he would be hooked, just like that.

His mouth was all over her body and he knew that she wanted him to fuck her, but he didn't want to. He wanted to make it so amazing for her, so sweet, dare he even think it? _Love making?_ No, he wasn't going to make love to Casey, he was going to fuck her brains out. _But it sounded so tempting. Ugh, why can't sex just be simple?_

But that's the thing, sex isn't simple. And Derek was going to find that out the hard way. _What if she wants something more after? Are we no longer hook up budddies and just fuck buddies? Do we date other people? Do we not? What if she wants a relationship with me after this. I mean this is already fucked up as it is. And I'm totally over analyzing this. Wait, why am I thinking and not making a move? God damn it, Derek, why can't you think with you're little head and not your big head for once? Ugh!_

Suddenly, Derek felt Casey tense up beneath him. He broke the kiss and she saw the concerned look in his eyes.

"What?" She asked. He sighed and rolled off of her. "Derek, what is it?"

"I can't do this to you, Casey," he finally said after about five awkward minutes of silence.

"Do what?"

"I can't just fuck you and be done with it," he half snapped.

Casey huffed and got off his bed. She grabbed her clothes and put them back on. After she was fully dressed, she glared at her step brother.

"But you have no problem fucking someone else right?"

"Casey,"

"No, I wanna know what's wrong with me. Why is it that you can go put your dick into other bitches, but you can't do anything more than eat me out,"

"You wouldn't understand,"

"Fuck you," she spat before she stormed out of his room.

Derek groaned in frustration and fell back on his bed.

He knew that they were no longer on speaking terms.

**XX**

Casey was beyond pissed at Derek. She didn't understand why he didn't want to do anything more with her. All she knew was that she was about to tear her room apart out or anger and embarrassment. She simply put new clothes on and left her room. Derek saw her storm out of the house in a rage. Edwin looked at his brother in confusion.

"What did you do?" he asked his older brother.

"I respected her, that's what I did," Derek said, tiredly, and left it at that.

There is nothing like a fight because you respected a girl.

**XX**

Casey had no idea where she was going, all she knew was that she was pissed and she needed to cool off. So she just continued to walk, not paying attention to where she was going when suddenly, a familiar black truck stopped in front of her. Suddenly, Braden stepped out, glaring at her.

"This is all your fault you know," he snapped at her.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You sent my cousin away," he said to her.

"No I didn't, he sent himself away," she said, trying to move out of the way. He moved back in front of her.

"And you sent him away the first time too,"

"No, I didn't," she spat at him.

Braden grabbed her and slammed her against his truck. She let out a groan in pain and started fighting him off.

"Oh, wait, it was that guy you've been fucking. Who is it again? Oh yeah, your fucking step brother!"

"Austin deserved to get put away! Now he can finally stop raping girls, I'm surprised you haven't started,"

Braden slammed her against the truck once more and put his lips by her ear. "Don't underestimate me, I can fuck your world up,"

When he turned to look at her, to let her know that he was one hundred percent serious, she spit in his face. And out of nowhere, he pulled his hand back and slapped her, hard.

And it was silent. Suddenly, Casey felt the pressure from Braden's grip release. Her breathing sped up out of fear and she felt his lips next to her ear once again.

"Don't fuck with something you can't handle, and if I see your step brother, he's dead,"

_Sure it was a simple arrest but what happened to to Austin... She remembered he had offered to go to the store to get more alcohol since he was old enough to buy. Derek and Casey tailgated behind him slowly, to make sure that he would get arrested. Auto had called in saying where he was and when he was going to be there so that he would finally get caught. _

_Thankfully, Austin didn't know what Derek's car looked like because he had looked back several times. And with the dark tint over his windows, there was no way that he could see Derek or Casey in the car. _

_Suddenly, three cop cars pulled up to the liquor store. The cops got out and pulled guns on Austin. He put his hands up and even though he didn't put up a fight the cops still threw him on the ground, and then one of the cop cars. _

_When Casey saw the look on Austin's face, she knew that he knew exactly why he was getting arrested. And then she saw the expression change. It changed to what looked like he didn't care at all about what he did. And that scared Casey to death._

And now with Braden threatening her and Derek, she was more scared.

**XX**

It was late when Casey had returned home. And to say that it didn't faze her when she saw that Derek was waiting for her was an understatement. When she walked in, the light switched on and needless to say, it scared her. She saw Derek's brown eyes narrowed and she knew that he was pissed.

"Where have you been?"

"I went for a walk," she said, turning her face from him so he wouldn't see the bruise on her face.

"Bull shit," he said. His tone was so confusing to her, she didn't know just how mad he was.

As she continued up the stairs, she felt a firm hand grab her wrist. She was spun around to meet a very worried looking Derek.

And when Derek saw the bruise forming on her cheek, he became furious. But instead of lashing out in anger, and he also didn't want to wake up his family by screaming at her. He tried to touch the bruise gently, but she moved away from him.

"What happened," he whispered.

"I got in a fight with Kendra," she lied easily.

Now, most people would say that Casey would never lie and that she sucked at it. But what with being around Derek for so long, she was able to lie effortlessly.

And with that, she went up to her room. And she knew that Derek knew that she was lying. He could read her like an open book, and she knew that. So there was no way of getting around this one. Sooner or later he would find out what had happened. But she had no idea that it would be in the middle of the night.

**XX**

Casey was just lying in bed, when she heard her door creak open. She heard soft foot steps walk over to her bed. She felt the covers move, and the bed dip down. She felt a body against hers and she instantly turned to face them. She knew that it was Derek and she was surprised that he had sneaked into her room the way he did because he never did that before. She felt his soft lips on her forehead and she sighed. She then felt his lips travel down to the bruise on the cheek before his mouth landed on her mouth.

The kiss deepened instantly. Something about the way he kissed her this time, she felt that he actually meant what he had said to her earlier. That he didn't just wanna fuck her. Maybe he wanted it to be more than that.

And before she could even register what was happening, what little clothes they had on had been shed and thrown on the floor. He was on top of her, kissing her deeply. Her hands were running up and down his back. His hands were all over her thighs. He made then wrap around his waist. And he couldn't believe that this was finally going to happen. He was finally going to get a full taste of Casey.

He entered her in one slow thrust. She buried her face in his neck and whimpered in slight pain. She had no idea that the size of him would hurt. Granted it wasn't that painful but it still hurt a little bit. Derek began to move. Casey let out a soft moan and Derek quickly muffled it with his mouth. Sure it was late at night but he didn't want to get caught by anyone in the morning.

There was something so sweet about what he was doing. And Casey couldn't help but think that it was something more. It almost felt like he was making love to her. But she knew that there was no possibility that he was because Derek didn't believe in it, the only person he said it to was Marti and there was no possible way that he could be expressing that with her.

Then suddenly, she was flipped over and straddling him. He cupped the side of her face, and kissed her deeply. She moaned into the kiss and continued to ride him slowly. She was getting close. She could feel it. Her body began to shudder. Her breathing picked up. Suddenly, she felt Derek tense up, and he groaned softly. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders tighter and she moaned in his neck.

The movement between the both of them slowed down. She looked at him and he kissed her deeply, pouring everything he felt for her into it.

He could only hope that she felt it in the kiss.

**XX**

From that moment on, things turned around. At school, there were secret glances, and notes in lockers, at parties, they always went together and would sneak off later on in the night, at home, they would always spend the night with each other.

And graduation night was a surprise for Casey and the rest of the family. Derek had just turned 18 and was moving out. He decided on telling them after he and Casey had graduated.

They were all in the living room, waiting for Derek to tell them the news.

"Okay, so, as you all know, I graduated," he started off. "And I think that it would be a great idea if I got my own apartment. And before you say anything, Dad, you know that I've been working more hours and also I'd be getting money from school when fall semester starts, and it's just a little studio apartment anyways so it's not like it's gonna cost me a shit load of money and-"

"Derek," his dad cut in, "I think it's a great idea."

"You what?"

George laughed a little, "I think it'll teach you how to be more responsible, and more independent."

"Really? So you have no problem with this at all,"

"Not at all. In fact, Nora and I were going to suggest it to you, just to see if you wanted to think about it. But since you have and have already signed the papers," George smiled at Derek, knowing all too well that his son had already signed the papers, "then go for it,"

And that weekend, Derek was all moved into his new studio apartment. He was in the shower when his phone rang. Casey was there hanging out with him and waited for him to hear it. When he finally did, he gave her permission to answer it. And when she did, she had no idea what was going to happen next. The name on the screen read "unknown" so she answered it anyways.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Derek's little fuck buddy," a voice greeted her.

"Who is this?"

"This is someone Derek forgot about," the voice said. It was a female, but Casey couldn't figure out what she wanted or who she was.

"What do you want?" Casey asked.

"I want Derek to pay for what it did to my brother," she said.

And before Casey could ask anything else, someone grabbed the phone out of her hand.

"Who is this?" Derek demanded.

"Hey, Derek, remember me?" she asked him, "Thought you'd get away with sending my brother to jail?"

"What?"

"You're gonna pay and you're gonna regret ever messing with my family," she threatened.

"What do you want,"

"Meet me at the warehouse, seven, or do you have something planned for your that slutty step sister of yours?"

"Leave her out of this," he said in a low voice.

"Oh, looks like someone is being protective. Better make sure she is, because once I get my hands on her,"

"What does she have to do with this?" He asked the girl, even though he had no idea what she was talking about.

"Because, I know you'll crack if something happens to her," he heard her sigh, "seven," she said again, "unless you want something very unfortunate to happen to her,"

_Click._

–

Derek got to the warehouse right on time. He saw the main door was open so he went ahead and walked inside, hoping that whoever was on the phone with him earlier that day, would be inside waiting for him. Unfortunately, there was no one in there. He sighed and looked around some more.

"Hello?" He called out, "I'm here for some unknown reason because some bitch on the phone wouldn't tell me who she fuck she was or what the fuck she wanted," he shouted out.

Suddenly, the door slammed shut. He turned around quickly, and all he could focus on was a _very_ familiar pair of black stilettos, foot tapping on the cold, concrete floor of the warehouse.

* * *

**Can you figure out who it is? I mean, it's pretty easy, lol**


	9. Chapter 9

Derek wasn't sure what to think at the moment. He was shocked to say the least, but really? _She_ had to be his sister? Of all people?

"Kristin?"

"Hey there," she greeted him with fake excitement. "Wanna tell me why you fucked with my family?"

"How did I fuck with you family when you fucked with mine first,"

"So now we're gonna be immature, are we?"

"Austin was gonna rape my step sister, there was no way I was gonna let that slide."

"Oh, your precious little Casey, gimme a fuckin' break," she snarled at him.

She walked up to him and smiled a little bit.

"You fucked with the wrong family,"

And it was like she said the magic words because all of a sudden, he thought it was just one, but two people grabbed him from behind and started escorting him outside. When they got to the door, he picked his feet up, braced them on the door frame, hoping that he could push whoever had grabbed him back so he could get away. He tried with all the strength that he had and could do nothing. He finally gave up because he knew there would be no chance to get away. Not this time.

He was forced into the back seat of a car with blacked out windows. And once the door shut, he tried to open the other door and saw that there was no handle on it.

The back seat looked like a smaller version of a limo. There was a window that was rolled up and of course, it was blacked out as well. He kicked the window with both feet numerous times.

"Lemme the fuck out!" He screamed.

Suddenly, the window rolled down and he saw Benny Castle. And he knew that he was in some serious shit.

**XX**

Two hours had gone by and Casey was still waiting for Derek to come home. She was starting to get worried. She called his phone a few time and when he didn't answer any of her calls, she thought the worst. But she had every reason to because of the phone call from Kristin earlier. Even though she didn't know who had called, she still had a feeling that it was someone from a few months earlier.

Her phone started buzzing and it was an unknown caller. She wasn't sure if she should have answered it or not but it could have been Derek, so she answered it anyways.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Casey,"

"Who is this?" She asked.

"I think you might wanna talk to Derek about that,"

Casey heard people in the background, talking, and fumbling with the phone.

"Casey,"

"Derek, where the hell are you? What happened,"

"Look, I need you to go into the closet in the back and grab that box,"

"Why?"

"Just do it, Casey,"

"Derek,"

"Casey, please!"

She heard the desperation in his voice and felt scared. She went into his closet and pulled out the box he was talking about.

"What do you need out of it," she asked.

"In that envelope, there's some money,"

She pulled it out and saw that it was nothing but hundred dollar bills. She counted all of them with her eyes and counted eighty thousand dollars.

"Derek-"

"There's twenty thousand," he said firmly, letting her know that's how much he wanted. "I need you to bring it to King City, but when you get off on exit 43, pull off to the first place you see, I'll be there,"

"Derek,"

"Casey, just do it,"

And then the call ended.

**XX**

Sure it was almost three hours away but she had to get there. She had to get Derek. There was something weird about that phone call. Why would Derek have that much money but only told her to bring a certain amount. She had no idea what she was about to walk into but she knew that she had to go to him and save him. Hell, he saved her. So it was only right for her to do the same. And plus, she cared about the guy too.

When she finally got to the right exit, she pulled off at the first place she saw. It looked like an abandoned warehouse. She got out of her car, and walked to the huge metal door. She took a deep breath, and walked in.

When she walked in she saw Derek tied to a chair. She rushed towards him and before she could reach him someone grabbed her. She tried to fight against them but there was no use. The person who grabbed her, was a big guy. So she knew that she would just end up tiring herself out.

"Well," she heard, along with heels clicking, "now that I've got both of you here,"

She looked at Casey and smiled at her.

"Now I know why you're fucking her, Derek," she looked back at him and smiled at him, "she's a looker," she turned back to Casey, "now, Casey, I'm gonna need you to do a simple thing, you go to the police, and tell them you lied about my brother,"

"Or what?"

"Or Derek suffers,"

"I'm not going to the police to get your sick brother out of jail, there's no way,"

Kristin rolled her eyes, and nodded. And when nothing happened, she turned to look at one of her assistants.

"Well? Fuckin' do it!" She demanded.

"But-"

"Now!"

Suddenly, someone walked up to Derek with a gun and put it on his temple. Derek tensed up and his breathing picked up.

"I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want that," she said to Casey.

"Kristin," a voice boomed through the building, making her cower down, "what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Casey saw an older man come into view. He waked up Kristin.

"I told you to just get the money from him, I never gave you permission to do this shit," he scolded her. "This is unacceptable," he turned to look at the two assistants, "and what the fuck were you two thinking? Put the fuckin' gun down." He snapped at the one who was next to Derek. "Who said that you could just go with whatever my daughter said, huh?"

"Boss, she told us this is what was supposed to go down,"

"Untie him," he said to him.

The man did nothing but do what was told. The other one, still holding Casey, not really sure what to do, looked at the older man.

"Let her go, and the both of you go back to the car."

The two assistants went back to the car, leaving the four left in the building. The older man looked at Kristin and slapped her. She groaned slightly in pain and her eyes teared up.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" He yelled at her, "I never gave you the permission to do this shit! I told you to get the money from him and then that would be it,"

"Daddy, I-"

"You what?" He demanded fro his daughter.

"I wanted them to pay for what they did to Austin," she cried.

"He did it to himself,"

And with that, he left Kristin looking shocked and hurt. He turned to Derek and walked up to him.

"How you doin' Derek," he asked him.

"Well, Mr. Castle, I would say that I'm doing good but I'm not,"

"Well I apologize," he said honestly. "Do you have the money?"

And before Derek could say anything, Casey walked over to him.

"Okay, what the hell is going on here?"

"Oh, shit, sorry, Case," Derek apologized, "Mr. Castle, this is...my girlfriend, Casey,"

"Nice to meet you,"

"Like wise," she said, a little cautiously.

"Yeah, I have the money," he said, as Casey handed him the money. "I was waiting for your call but looks like _Kiki_ had other plans,"

"Yes, I see that," he stated flatly, looking at his daughter. "I'll have it to you by the end of the week,"

"Okay, great,"

"Again, Derek, sorry about all of this,"

"No worries, all good,"

Benny shook Derek and Casey's hand before he turned back to his daughter.

"Go, now," he barked at her, making her rush out of the building.

"Okay, this was weird," Casey said before walking out with Derek.

**XX**

"So why did you have to pay him all that money," she asked when they got back to Derek's aparrtment.

"Why?"

"Because I wanna know. And I also wanna know why you have all that damn money in the first place,"

"You'll just have to wait and see," he said smiling at her.

She rolled her eyes and grabbed her keys.

"Where are you going?" He asked her.

"I'm going home,"

"Wait a minute, I pretty much just asked you to be my girlfriend and you're not even gonna spent the night with me?"

"When did you ask me to be your girlfriend?"

"I totally asked you to be my girlfriend, it was in between the lines," he smirked.

"That's not asking me," she smirked back.

He walked over to her, kissed her lips softly. He kissed her nose, he kissed her forehead, both cheeks, her chin and back to her lips. She giggled and blushed.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked, with a hopeful smile.

She nodded, kissed him and threw her arms around his neck in a tight hug.

* * *

**I know it's short but I thought that I should give you guys a lighter chapter. I have big plans for the next one. And I hope all you Dasey fans out there are happy with OFFICIAL DASEY lol :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's another chapter for you all!**

How the hell was he going to pull off this one?

When Derek had woken up the next morning, lying next to Casey, he felt sick to his stomach. He had lied to Casey about what the money was for. He didn't have the heart to tell her that he was still selling and growing. He didn't have the hart to tell her that he had to fly all the way to California to pick something up for Benny. And Benny was wiring the money as he lay in bed. And the reason Derek had all that money in the first place was because he was growing for Benny.

And all Derek could really think of, was how he was going to tell Casey. He wasn't even worrying about how he was gonna get through airport security with a pound of weed. But he had no worries because Derek was promised that he would be taken care of though out his entire trip.

He could just take off and not tell Casey at all. But then that would just start a whole new mess of problems for him, and he was in no mood for drama at the moment. He sighed to himself and got out of bed. He walked out of the bedroom and into the living room. He checked his phone and saw no missed calls or text messages, so he went on the patio and pulled out a cigarette.

"Morning," he heard a soft voice from behind him.

He turned around and saw a very sleepy Casey in a big shirt.

"Thought you quit," she stated.

"Yeah, but I really wanted one,"

"Well, I need to get home, I have class,"

Derek smirked.

"Always studying,"

She rolled her eyes and went back inside. After a while, he heard a good bye and the door shut. He waited a few seconds before he rushed back inside and pulled out a bag. He rushed around in room and shoved in clean clothes. He threw in his necessities and as expected, his phone rang.

He saw that it was Benny and he answered it right away.

"Yeah?"

"You ready?" He asked Derek.

"As I'll ever be,"

"Good," he said, "a car is on the way to your place as we speak,"

"Okay,"

"Derek, is something wrong? Do you not wanna do this?" Benny asked, "I can have someone else..."

"No, I'm fine, I just had to lie to Casey a little bit,"

"Sometimes you have to, I lie to Kiki all the time,"

"Well, no offense, I'd lie to her too," Derek snarked. "I can do this,"

**XxX**

Casey was walking out of class when she saw a black SUV parked at the curb. She had on her sun glasses and tried to make it look like she wasn't looking at the truck. She pulled out a cigarette and lit it. She decided to sit down on the steps in front of the school instead of walk. Suddenly, there was a tap on her shoulder. She turned and saw one of her class mates.

His name was Van. He had brown hair and blue eyes, he was very smart, talented, and very in shape. Casey looked like a toothpick compared to Van.

"You know," he said sitting down next to her, "smoking is bad for you,"

And at that moment, he pulled out and lit a cigarette too. She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"So, haw are things," he asked her.  
"Good, just trying to get a sense of sanity," she sighed out.

"Sanity is never gonna be in anyone's life," he smirked.

"Can't help but imagine about it,"

As they sat on the steps, he looked at the SUV that was still parked at the curb. He couldn't tel if anyone was inside or not. After he finished his smoke, he looked at Casey and smiled.

"So there's a party tonight, at Stacy's house, and I was wondering if you wanted to come,"

"Sure," she smiled.

"Alright, cool," he smirked, "I'll text you with the details,"

"Okay,"

He started to walk away but then turned around as if he had forgotten something.

"Do you need a ride?" He asked her.

From behind her sun glasses, she glanced at the black SUV and nodded her head.

"Yeah, a ride would be great,"

Casey stood up and followed him to his car. She just wanted to get away from the SUV. She knew who was in the truck, and she wanted to go far away from the person who was in the truck.

She was afraid all over again.

**XxX**

When Derek landed in LAX, he was greeted by a large man in a black suit. He looked down at Derek.

"Venturi?"

"Uh, big body guard guy?"

"Come with me,"

Derek did what was asked of him and he followed the man. He led him through the airport and to a white car. He got in and was greeted with another man, smoking a cigar. He had a thick black mustache and slicked back hair. And without a word, he instructed the driver to take off.

Derek said nothing on the way to wherever they were headed.

"Do you have the stuff for me?" He suddenly asked.

"Uh, yeah, it's in my bag,"

"Get it later,"

Something told Derek to just listen.

When they had finally arrived, he was amazed by the sight of this guys house. He was at least three stories. He got out of the car and waited for his next set of directions. The man got out and looked at him.

"Steven James," he said reaching out to shake Derek's hand.

"Derek Venturi,"

"Benny speaks very fondly of you,"

"Oh," Derek paused, "awesome.,"

"Come on in,"

Derek simply followed Steven into his amazing house. When he got inside, he was taken aback by the sight of a raven haired beauty with emerald colored eyes. She was sitting in the living room with two other toddlers. They were playing a game in the middle of the floor.

She smiled and the two toddlers, two boys, ran up to the man with excitement.

"Daddy!" They both called out to him. Steven smiled and gave them both quick hugs.

"Hi dad," she greeted.

"Hi sweetie,"

"Who's that?" She asked as she got up off the floor.

"Oh, this is Derek Venturi," her father introduced.

"Well, hello Derek Venturi," she smiled at him, "I'm Vanessa James,"

"Vanessa, will you show Derek the guest room, he'll be staying with us for a few days,"

"Sure, follow me,"

She led him up the stairs, and along the way, he couldn't help but check her body out. And it was strange that there was no little voice in his head reminding him of Casey. She led him to a room and opened the door.

"Well, this is it," she said to him. "the bathroom is behind that door and there are fresh towels in there. I'm sure you wanna shower up before dinner,"

"Oh, yeah, thanks," he smiled at her.

"Now, the third floor which is my dad's floor, you'll probably be spending most of your time up there during your visit,"

"I'm just gonna be here for a few days," he said.

"You do have the package right?" She asked him.

"Excuse me?"

"My dad bought something from you, correct?" She saw that he was trying to play off like he didn't know anything and she smiled, "Don't worry, it's only a secret to the kids,"

"Oh, okay,"

"Dinner will be ready in an hour," she said before turning. She started to leave but turned to look at him again, "Don't be intimidated by my dad. He seems all tough but he's a huge teddy bear,"

She smiled at him once more before she left. After she shut the door behind her, he sighed and sat down on the bed. Suddenly, his phone began to buzz. He looked at the screen and saw that Casey was calling him. He debated on answering it and finally chose not to. There was something in his head that was pushing Casey away. And he was kind of worried about that.

He and Casey had been dating for about four months and he was confused about why he didn't miss her at all. And he usually did, but this time, being in another country, he didn't miss her.

He hated to admit this to himself but, he was more focused on Vanessa.

**XxX**

Casey got to the party when it was in full swing. She was always next to Van because she didn't really know anyone. She wasn't too sure about the people around her either. She saw many different things happening at the party. There were two beer pong games going on, about four groups of people getting high, and there was another group of people surrounding a mirror. She knew what they were doing too but she wasn't about to go over there.

"Having fun?" Van asked her.

"Yeah," she lied, before taking a drink of her beer. She then took out her phone to see if Derek had texted her or called her but there was nothing.

"Expecting a call?"

"No, just checking the time," she smiled at him.

She didn't want to tell Van that she was waiting to hear from Derek, her boyfriend, because then it would have just ruined the time they were spending together. But then again, she thought that if Derek didn't want to call her then why should she bother with trying to call him. There was no point in staying mad at him. She was with someone who was really good looking and exactly her type. So she had decided that she was just going to forget about Derek and have fun with Van.

Suddenly, she turned to him and kissed him. When she broke it, he looked surprised.

"Okay," he smiled at her. She simply smiled back at him.

**XxX**

After Derek had showered, he joined the family for dinner.

"So, Derek," Vanessa said to him, "are you in school?"

"Uh, yeah, University of Toronto,"

"Nice, I'm a USC girl," she smiled.

"Derek, I'm sure you're very tired, so we can discuss other matters tomorrow," Steven said to him.

"Sounds good,"

"Vanessa, sweetie, you'll get Derek anything he needs,"

"Of course, Dad,"

Suddenly, Derek's phone vibrated. He looked at the screen and saw that he had a picture message. He opened it and saw a picture of Casey kissing some guy. He simply closed the message and turned his attention back to the family in front if him.

"Everything okay, son?" Steven asked him.

"Oh, yeah, just a stupid forward text from my little sister," Derek lied with a smile.

**XxX**

The next morning when Derek woke up, he pulled out clothes and got dressed. When he went down stairs, he was met with Steven and two sets of golf clubs.

"Play golf?" Steven asked.

"Sure,"

When they got to the golf course, Derek knew that he wasn't just there to play golf.

"Benny speaks very fondly of you," he said to Derek.

"Oh, really?" Derek asked, surprised, "I actually he sent me here because his daughter doesn't like me,"

"Why doesn't she like you?"

"I took her out a few times and actually showed her some respect and I guess she didn't like that,"

"She's like that when she doesn't get her way," Steven said as he hit the little white ball. "So I'm gonna need you to handle the deliveries."

"Sure," Derek nodded, "I can do that,"

"And also, I'm gonna need you to look after the house for the weekend, especially at night," Steven said, "I want you to make sure Vanessa is safe."

"Is there something you're not telling me? Is there something that I should be aware of?" Derek asked.

"I just need to make sure that she's taken care of this weekend,"

"Yes, sir,"

_Friday Night_

Derek was at the counter with his laptop out trying to get on the internet.

"The password is 'Sophie', no capitol letter,"

"Thanks," Derek said. "Where are the kids?"

"My dad dropped them off at my grandparents house," Vanessa said.

Derek was checking his email when suddenly, an instant message window popped up. It was Casey.

_'Why haven't you called me? I've been worried'_

'I'm fine'

_'Well I miss you'_

'Obviously not'

And before she could answer, he sent the picture he had on his phone to her. And the logged off.

"That your girlfriend?"

"Ex," he answered firmly.

"Oh, okay,"

"Yeah," he said, "but enough about her, I wanna know about you," he smirked at her and she blushed.

"Why?"

"Well, I don't wanna say or do anything too forward," he said, still smirking.

"Okay," she smiled.

And she began telling him all about herself. And meanwhile back home, Casey was freaking out. She kept calling Derek over and over again to try to explain herself to him but he kept ignoring her calls. She had destroyed his apartment too,, she was so mad. She finally grabbed all her things that were there and she went back to her parents house.

Back in L.A Derek didn't care if Casey was freaking out. He never did anything to her. But now it was over between them and he had an amazingly, beautiful, smart girl right in front of him and there was no way that he was going to treat her as a rebound. There was just something about her that Derek was just amazed by.

But Derek also didn't think that he would pay for it later.


	11. Chapter 11

**I realize that my last chapter wasn't all that great, and I'm not too sure about this one either. I was having a lot of trouble with coming up with a new chapter. I literally sat down with my computer and just started typing and this is what came out. I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Casey was busted.

She new that Derek would never forgive her for what she did.

She cheated on her boyfriend. She cheated on her boyfriend because he didn't even bother to call her or text her back. And it's not like she slept with the dude anyway, but there was no use now. She shut her laptop and sighed.

The only thing she could do was to forget about it and move on with her life. She had school and work to focus on, more importantly, school. She had a huge paper do the following Monday and there was no time to waste. And she didn't know how it happened but she somehow, had fallen behind in school too. She didn't know what she did to cause herself to fall behind but now that Derek was out of the picture, she was able to focus more. She didn't have to worry about his crazy, up and down attitude whenever he didn't have weed, and she didn't have to worry about people asking if she could get a hold of Derek for them for a re-up. Just Casey, that's it.

And there was some odd reason, but she liked it.

**XxX**

Derek went to the guest room and lay down on the bed. He sighed and closed his eyes. Suddenly, his laptop made a 'ding' sound. He opened his eyes and went to his computer and looked at the screen. He had one new email and the subject was 'Butterfly'. He was slightly confused. No one had ever sent him an email with a subject like that before. He didn't know who it was from either. And he was never one to open an email on his own computer from someone he didn't know. He always made sure he knew who was sending him emails.

He chose to ignore it and shut off his computer for the night.

And when he woke up the next day, he saw that there were ten more emails with the same subject. He pulled out his phone and called Edwin.

"Hello?"

"Hey, I got a bunch of emails from an unknown user,"

"So, don't open them," Edwin said to his brother.

"But they were sent like every hour on the hour,"

"Well then, open them,"

"I don't want them to be a virus and then crash my computer, you should do it for me. I don't trust my security on mine,"

"Yeah, and have me risk crashing my laptop?" Edwin said to him. "Yeah, I don't think so,"

"Okay, look, I don't care about the computer I have in my old room, everything on there was already put on my new one," Derek said to him, "use that one,"

"Are you sure you don't want me to back up the files on there for you just in case?"

"Edwin, just do it,"

Derek heard his brother sigh in frustration.

"Fine," he said, "I'll call you back,"

xxx

Edwin went into Derek's old room. He turned on the desk light and plugged in his extra hard drive. Even though Derek didn't say he wanted him to back up the files, he still wanted to just in case. He turned on his computer and opened his email page. Edwin was a little creeped out when he saw all the emails in his inbox. After he backed up Derek's computer, he opened the first email Derek got. He couldn't read the message it was nothing but symbols.

Then suddenly, the screen went black then turned back on again. But this time, it was white snow on the screen. Almost as if it was static on a television. When all of a sudden, a Monarch butterfly appeared on the screen. The butterfly was getting bigger and Edwin became mesmerized almost. Then there was a loud, high pitched screeching sound that suddenly came from Derek's computer making Edwin groan and cover his ears. He stumbled away from the computer and managed to unplug the computer. When it was finally silent, he collapsed to the floor.

He grabbed his hard drive and hurried out of his room.

"What were you doing?" Marti asked.

"Derek asked me to grab something off his computer for him,"

And he raced up to his room. When he got to his room, he opened up his laptop and Google searched 'butterfly'. When nothing had come up after several tries, he tried to search for something else. And low and behold, he found something.

After reading what could possibly tell Derek what the hell was going on, he decided to call his brother.

"Cancel all your email accounts,"

"I can't do that,"

"Just temporarily," Edwin told his brother.

"Okay, but what was that email?"

"I think it's a virus," he told him, "I opened it on your computer here and the screen turned to static and a loud ass screeching sound came out of the hard drive,"

"Did it crash?"

"I have no idea, I had to unplug it to make the noise stop. But still, just get rid of your emails for now. Obviously someone is trying to fuck with you. They could be trying to track your computer and if that's what's going on, someone is trying to find you. So from now on, either cancel all your accounts temporarily or just don't check your emails,"

Derek sighed, "Okay," he paused, "should we warn Casey?"

"I already texted her,"

**XxX**

Later that night, Derek was sitting in his room, staring at the wall. He had nothing to do because he had canceled all his accounts. And suddenly, his computer went off again. His heart dropped slightly and he walked over to his computer. It was an instant message and then he realized that he forgot an account.

He looked at the screen name and saw that it was 'Butterfly'.

"Not again," he said out loud.

_Butterfly: Hello, Derek. How is your trip going?_

He grabbed his computer and sat on the bed.

_Butterfly: You look so uneasy right now, is everything okay?_

He turned the computer away and grabbed a sticky note pad out of his bag. He peeled one off and placed the sticky strip over the webcam on his laptop. He turned the computer back to him and waited for a response.

_Butterfly: Are we shy? ;)_

_VenturiIsGod: Who is this?_

_Butterfly: My name isn't important. _

_VenturiIsGod: Okay, so what the hell do you want?_

_Butterfly: I just wanna talk to you, is that so much to ask?_

_VenturiIsGod: Why do I have a feeling you're being sarcastic..._

_Butterfly: Because I am, I don't really wanna talk to you, I just have to._

_VenturiIsGod: Okay, why?_

_Butterfly: Think of it as a favor..._

_VenturiIsGod: Fuck that. I'm not doing anyone anymore favors._

_Butterfly: Afraid, are we? Why is it that tough guys like you never have the fucking balls to do anything._

_VenturiIsGod: Oh trust me, I have balls, I'm just not gonna do anymore favors._

_Butterfly: Well, there's a problem right there... You have no say in the matter._

_VenturiIsGod: And why the hell not?_

_Butterfly: Because I'm in charge._

_VenturiIsGod: What the hell do you want?_

_Butterfly: You'll find out in time..._

_**Butterfly **is offline._

Derek sighed in frustration. He wasn't about to do something like this again. He already got himself into trouble because he did favors for people. It was like he couldn't get out of it. He was constantly someone's little black mail genie pig.

But before he knew it, the weekend was over and he was back home. He hadn't been online in a few days so he never found out who or what this Butterfly person wanted.

He figured the longer he was offline, the less he would have to worry about. Except he knew knew he'd have to face Casey. And when he did, he wasn't expecting what he got from her.

A week later, he ran into her at a party. She was with some guy and she was dressed a little differently. She looked like she did when she was dating Trevor back when she was in Grade 10. And Derek was confused. One, because he never thought that Casey would be at a party like the one he was at. Sure he had invited her to parties before and there was only pot being passed around. This party, there were all sorts of hard drugs. And Derek swore to himself that he would never get mixed up in the hard stuff again.

And then he saw it. Casey, all punked out, snorting white powder off a mirror. He shook his head and simply left the party.

He had a feeling that he had never experienced before. He wasn't sure what he thought about this feeling that suddenly come up.

Suddenly, Derek wasn't so sure if he wanted to continue to be in the drug business. But he was sure that he didn't want to be anyone's little servant anymore. And he knew that it would be hard to get out of.

He had an idea, but it was pretty far fetched. There was only one person who he could ask.

**XxX**

"Okay, I need to ask you something," Derek asked Auto.

"What's up?"

"How do you die, without actually dying,"

"I don't follow," Auto said to him.

"Okay, how about this, is it possible to vanish without actually leaving?"

"You mean, faking your own death?"

"Yeah,"

A chill went down Auto's spine and he looked at Derek.

"Why would I know how to do that?" he asked, getting up and walking to the kitchen.

"Just a question,"

"Well, that's an odd question," Auto brushed off.

"Yeah," Derek started, "have you ever heard of a Michael Joseph Leroy?" Derek asked as he turned to Auto.

Derek saw him tense up before he looked at Derek to answer him.

"No, why do you ask,"

"He just disappeared without a trace," Derek said.

"I don't know anything about him," Auto said, "but you should probably go, I have to be up early in the morning,"

"Auto,"

"Derek," he said firmly, "I know you love me but you can't have me,"

Auto walked over to the door and held it open for Derek. Derek simply got up and walked over to Auto.

"Whenever Michael decides to talk to me, give me a call,"

And he walked out the door.

"You have my attention," Auto said. "What do you wanna know?"

"How'd you do it,"

"A lot of research and a lot of time," he said, "I was off the radar for about a year before I came back,"

"What'd you do first?"

"Why do you wanna do this, Derek?"

"Because, it's the only thing I can think of," he said, "to get out of this drug shit. If they all think I'm dead, no one can come after me and actually kill me,"

Auto nodded.

"Okay, you have to plan it. And make sure that it's perfect. There can't be any loop holes because if there's even the smallest one, someone will find you,"

"Okay,"

"Make sure that you leave any personal items behind, it'll look like something actually happened to you. So, no phone, laptop, iPod, nothing,"

Derek nodded.

"I think I have an idea," Derek said.

**XxX**

Derek wasn't sure if this would actually work or not but he had to give it a try. He had waited a few weeks before he actually tried it. He and Auto made sure that it was perfectly planned. Derek purchased a plane ticket back to California since it was the last place he had traveled to. He made sure he got there to almost be late. He walked into the airport and checked in. He sent off his bag with everything personal in it and then walked to the bathroom. He then pulled out a prepaid phone and called Auto.

"Under thirty seconds," Auto said.

"I'm in the bathroom,"

"Okay, come out after your plane takes off,"

Derek ended the call and his heart was pounding. He was nervous as hell and he was scared that his plan wouldn't work. After waiting a while, he walked out of the bathroom. He looked into the terminal that he was supposed to be in and saw that everyone was gone and no plane at the gate. And he simply walked out of the airport.

All he had to do was wait.

**XxX**

Casey woke up in the backseat of a car. She had no idea what the hell happened last night either. She looked around and saw Van sleeping in the front seat. She simply lay back down and tried to sleep more. But she couldn't. She got out of the car and walked around outside. And suddenly, her vision went black and she fell to the ground.

When she woke up, she was in a hospital. Her skin was pale and she had cold sweats. She saw Van sitting in a chair asleep and she groaned.

He woke up from the noise she had made and he scooted closer to her.

"What happened," she croaked out.

"You fainted," he said to her. "You can leave tomorrow,"

**XxX**

A few weeks had gone by and Derek was hiding out in Auto's hide-a-way room. No one knew where it was and couldn't tell it was there because it took up a little bit of each room in his house. So while Derek was in hiding, Auto decided it was time to make a police report.

When he got to the police department, he walked in and talked to someone as soon as he got in. And he could only hope that the acting classes in high school he took would pay off.

"May I help you?"

"I'm not sure," Auto started, "I'd like to file a missing persons report. I haven't heard from one of my friends in a few weeks. His phone goes straight to voicemail, and he hasn't been online either."

"What's his name?"

"Derek Venturi,"

The person entered a few things on the computer and then looked back at Auto.

"Is there anything else that you can add?"

Auto put on his best thinking face and finally looked back to the person who was helping him. Auto snapped his fingers.

"I remember he mentioned something about going to L.A. again."

"Okay, well you'd need to fill out this contact form and we'll call you if we find anything out,"

And now was his chance to shine.

"What do you mean 'if'? Are you saying that you're not really gonna try to find him? He a son, a brother, and a friend to many people here, and the only thing you can say to me is 'if'? What the hell is the matter with you?"

"Sir, please calm down,"

"I will not calm down," Auto snapped, "so what I just give my number to you only for you _not_ to call me?"

"He's of age, he can legally leave,"

"I don't think he chose to leave," Auto said with panic in his voice, "I think something happened to him,"

"We'll give you a call,"

Auto sighed and walked out of the police department. When he got outside, he hopped in his car and smirked when he shut his car door.

"Cake,"

And when he got back to his house, Derek was out of the room getting something to eat.

"Done," Auto said.

"Are you sure that it's gonna work?" Derek asked Auto with a mouth full of food.

"Yes," he said, "if you stay put in the room and not go out,"

"What about my smokes?"

"I'll get you some smokes. And as of right now, you are officially missing,"

Derek nodded.

"I hope you realize that you're gonna be hurting a lot of people by doing this,"

"I know, but someone going after me and killing me, is worse than just vanishing,"

"I don't know, Derek," Auto said to him, "your family wondering what happened to you is far worse than them knowing you've been killed,"

"Yeah, well who knows," Derek said, "maybe they'll just forget about me,"

"I highly doubt that,"

"Okay, so why did you tell the police anyways?"

"To draw attention to yourself," Auto said, "if people know you're missing, they'll waste time searching for you and pretty soon, they will forget,"

"I just hope you're prepared for the hurt and guilt that comes with it," Auto said after a while.

"How long has it been for you?"

"It's still going on,"


	12. Chapter 12

_Five years later..._

The heat of Nevada was excruciating. Derek was sitting outside his mobile home, smoking a cigarette, beads of sweat rolling down the side of his face. He was currently living in Las Vegas, the worst place to live when you've been trying to get out of a drug industry. But he went there anyways because no one would think to look there for him. He was going by Scott Kahove now and he had gone through a whole lot of shit to try to get that name. A lot of research had been done to make sure that he could pull it off.

He was working in a casino as a waiter, not his choice but it was something to get him by. His hair was longer and he had bulked up a lot over the years. Not too big but big enough to make him look different. He had facial hair now and he wasn't planning on shaving it anytime soon. And both of his arms were covered in tattoos along with his chest.

He only kept in touch with Auto over the years, and he told him that the search for him ended about three years ago. And as much as he wanted to go back home, he knew that he couldn't just yet. He wanted to be sure that no one was looking for him. And he wanted to make sure that his family was completely safe.

While Derek was gone, he found out that Casey had also dropped off the party radar after she had an over dose. He also found out that she had a miscarriage and he couldn't help but wonder if it was his. Austin and Braden were finally in jail for a few years for reckless behavior, domestic violence, being under the influence, and drug possession. He felt a little better about that, because he knew that Casey would be a little safer. But the fact that there could still be danger for her made him uneasy. It made him more uneasy that she decided to go find herself and left home. He had also found out who the hell that Butterfly person was. And as he figured, it was Kristin, planning her revenge yet again.

And she did. She sent Casey to the hospital and nearly killed her. Kristin had given Casey the drug that caused her to overdose.

And then one morning, he got into his black mustang and took off back to London.

**XX**

Casey walked into work completely tired, and bored. The day hadn't even started and she already wanted to go back to her little apartment in the middle of no where.

She was literally in the middle of no where in the desert of Nevada. She didn't know why she went there but she liked it because she didn't know anyone and no one knew her.

Suddenly, she saw a man walk in with Aviators on and a lit cigarette in his mouth.

"Can I get you anything?" She asked him.

Derek, or, Scott, turned around and his heart dropped. What the hell was Casey doing out in Nevada of all places? And how long and they been in the same state?

"Uh, water for right now," he said as he sat down at the bar.

She passed him a cold glass of water, "What brings you here?"

"Going to see family,"

"Where at?"

Derek looked at her though his sunglasses.

"Sorry, I rarely get any interaction,"

"It's okay," Derek said, "Canada,"

"I have family out there too,"

And before Derek could speak, he heard the bell on the door.

He turned slightly and saw three men in suits walk in. He looked at Casey, trying to stay calm, and he spoke.

"Can I use your pen?"

Casey said nothing but handed him her pen. He pulled out a napkin and started writing.

Casey went to help the three gentlemen who had walked in and after about thirty minutes, one of them stood next to Derek. He paid Casey money and then looked at Derek.

"Sorry to bother you, but you look really familiar,"

"I get that a lot," he smirked.

Suddenly, someone grabbed him and put him in a tight hold.

Casey ran for the phone and one of the men pulled a gun out. She froze.

"Don't move,"

"Who are you?" The first man asked Derek.

"Scott Kahove," Derek breathed out.

"Bull shit," one of them said, "he's lying,"

"Now, why would Benny give us false directions?"

"Because he wanted us to get the girl," the first one said. "Got I.D?"

Derek nodded and pulled it out. He handed it to the guy who had asked him and he looked at the card. He threw it back ad Derek and pushed away to the bar. Derek quickly pushed the napkin to her and she read the message.

'Just trust me...'

She looked at the message and looked back at him. And faster than he had ever moved before, be climbed over the counter and grabbed her hand. He ran through the kitchen, knocking things over, and out the back. He heard them run out the front and started heading towards the back where they were. Derek pulled her with him as he ran the opposite way and to his car.

"What are you doing?"

"Please get in the car,"

"No, I don't know you!"

Derek said nothing. He simply reached through his open window and pulled out his gun. She freaked out and got in his car. And without thinking, Derek began pulling the trigger. Bullets flew through the glass windows of the small diner and the three men fell to the ground. He knew he had injured two of them and the third one, the one who had first spoken to him, had stumbled out of the diner. He had his gun drawn and before he could pull his trigger, Derek pulled his three times and shot him. He fell to the ground and didn't move.

Derek walked back to his car, unloaded his gun, and tossed it in the back seat. He got in, started the car and drove away.

"Okay, I know you're probably having a freak out right now but hear me out,"

"Why the fuck should I listen to anything you have to say? You kidnapped me,"

"I hardly kidnapped you," Derek said.

And that's what did it. Casey went off on a rant and Derek rolled his eyes. And after about seven minutes, he finally snapped.

"Casey!" He shouted.

She stopped, "How did you know my name?"

"I know more about you than you think,"

"Stalker!"

"Oh, shut up,"

"Pull over,"

"No,"

"Pull over, god damn it!" Casey shouted, "And I wanna know how you know my name,"

Derek just ignored her and continued to drive.

"I have to go to the bathroom," she said an hour later.

Derek pulled off to a rest stop. Casey got out and when she got out, she took off running down the road.

"Fuck,"

Derek got out of his car and started running after her.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Get away from me!"

"Casey!"

"Stop calling me that!"

"What, your name?" Derek asked her as he was trying to grab her.

He finally did and of course, she fought against him.

"Casey, stop, please?"

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm all you've got right now,"

"Whatever I can take care of myself,"

"Yeah, just like you took care of yourself when you had an over dose,"

Suddenly she stopped struggling.

"How did you know?" She asked him softly.

"I was there before it happened,"

He felt her tense up. Now was his chance to come clean and just tell her the truth.

"Casey," he whispered in her ear.

He let go of her and took off his sunglasses. He looked at her and she gasped. She backed up away from him. She was scared, excited, freaked out, happy, angry, and confused.

"No," she said, shaking her head, "no, Derek is dead,"

"No," he said to her.

"Yes, he's dead, he's been dead for 5 years,"

"Casey," he pleaded. "What do I have to say to get you to believe me?"

"When did you ask me to be your girlfriend?" She asked after a moment of silence.

"I didn't. I just said you were after that bitch Kristin kidnapped me,"

Suddenly, Casey slapped Derek. He groaned.

"Fuck!"

"Where the fuck have you been? Do you realize how much the family has been hurting because of you? What went through your thick skull to make you think that this was okay?"

"Can we please talk about this while were leaving? I promise I'll answer all the questions want, I just wanna be on the move,"

"Fine,"

She got back in the car and waited for him to start talking. And when he didn't, she started to.

"So?"

"What,"

"Why did you do this?" She asked him.

"I did it to protect you guys," Derek said. "I got myself into something I couldn't get out of alive, it was the only thing I could think of,"

"Making everyone think that you're dead? That was the only thing you could think of?"

"Casey, I owed a lot of money to a lot of people," Derek said, "If I'm gone, they won't go after anyone else,"

"They were looking for me,"

"Yeah, remember that night at the warehouse? They remember seeing you there. And if anyone would be after you it would be Kristin,"

It was dark when they finally stopped at a cheap motel. He and Casey walked into the room and both sighed.

"One bed,"

"Like it's such a big deal," Derek muttered, "lets just go to sleep,"

"I'm not sleeping in this, it's bad enough I have to wear it tomorrow,"

Derek looked at her attire and smirked. Girly combat boots, a denim skirt, and a black spaghetti strap. Derek reached into his duffel and pulled out a clean shirt and tossed it to her. She walked to the bathroom and he heard the water turn on. He walked outside to smoke a cigarette. He ran his hand through his hair and he tried to relax. After he was done, he went back inside and lay down on the bed.

And when he woke up, he and Casey were spooning. His arms were wrapped around her small body. He removed himself from her, grabbed his phone and walked outside for his morning cigarette.

He flipped open his phone and called Auto.

"Do you know how early it is? You better have a damn good reason for calling me at the butt crack of dawn," he greeted Derek.

"Oh, whatever,"

"You know I need my beauty sleep,"

"Look, this is really important right now,"

"Ugh, what?" Auto asked.

"I found Casey,"

"What?" Auto asked, shocked, "in Nevada?"

"Yeah, East Jesus Nevada," Derek sighed, "and three guys were after her,"

"What guys,"

"Some guys that worked for Benny,one of them said that they were sent to get the girl and that's it,"

"Well what happened?"

"We got away,"

There was a long pause before Auto spoke again.

"So, you just ran into Casey in the middle of no where?"

"Yep,"

"How?"

"I was gonna go home," Derek said.

"Do you really think that would be a good idea?" Auto asked, "I mean Benny is still here, and he sent people after Casey, so he must be looking for you,"

"I know," Derek said, "but it's been five years, I have to face the music sometime,"

"It could be the last time you face anything," Auto said, "Where are you now?"

"A hotel, Casey is still sleeping,"

"Derek, I don't think it's a good idea to come back,"

"Why not?"

Auto sighed, "A lot of people have gone down because of you," he said, "there are still questions being asked,"

"What people?"

"I don't know the names, but Benny has had people asking around for you," Auto said, "Derek, what did you do?"

"I owe him a lot of money," Derek finally admitted. "I had a delivery that I had to do for him and I got robbed, I never told him and he found out,"

"How much money are we talking about?"

"500,000,"

"Derek," Auto said, "are you serious?"

"I know I should have just fixed it myself but I know what kinda person he is, and I know that no matter what I do, it's not gonna stop til I face him or he kills me,"

**XX**

Later that night, Derek and Casey were sitting in their room, doing nothing for the most part. Casey was sitting on the bed, flipping through channels, and Derek was sitting in a chair by an open door, smoking. He had been dying to ask her the one question that had been on his mind since he had talked to Auto. So finally, he asked her.

"Was it mine?"

"Was what yours?"

"The baby,"

He saw her drop her head in shame.

"Yes," she said quietly, "I'm still trying to forgive myself for what I did, for taking a life,"

"What do you think that you're a murderer or something?"

"I am, Derek," she snapped at him, "if I hadn't been partying and doing drugs, this wouldn't have happened,"

Derek wanted to yell at her, he wanted to scream at her, but then, he wanted to hold her and cry with her.

"I'm sorry," he said to her.

"For what?"

"For not being there,"

"You didn't even know,"

"I meant when we were dating," he said to her.

"You were long gone before it even happened," she waved off, "in fact you were in Cali,"

**XX**

Almost two days later, including stops because Casey had to pee, they were finally home. Derek dropped Casey off at Auto's and he took off for Benny's warehouse. He wasn't sure what he was gonna do, but he was prepared to lose his life to end it all and to keep his family and friends safe.

What he didn't know, was that Casey had a plan of her own. Sam was now a cop and she called him to wait in front of the warehouse. Sam was actually sitting outside when Derek pulled up and because Sam was in an undercover cop car, Derek thought the car was empty. Derek simply took a deep breath and walked inside the warehouse., not sure, and unprepared for anything that was to happen to him.

The door slammed shut behind him and it startled him. Two men in suits showed up in front of him.

"I'm here for Benny,"

"Got a name?"

"Kahove," Derek said.

"Who sent you," one of them smirked at him.

"Venturi told me about this place before he died,"

Derek followed the two men into the main room of the warehouse and Benny turned around and smiled at him.

"Can I help you?" Benny asked.

"I hope so," Derek said. "I'm a close friend of Venturi,"

Derek smirked a little when he saw Benny's eyes light up a little.

"Oh, well then you can tell me where he is then,"

"He's dead,"

"Oh, really," Benny stated, very skeptical.

"Yeah, he told me that he had some unfinished business that he needed to take care of. So I thought I'd take care of it for him," he smirked.

And once Derek, or Scott Kahove, smirked, Benny knew that it was him. And Derek knew that too. And it confused him as to why Benny said nothing to him at all. He would have thought that once he smirked at him, Benny would have called his little army men to come and kill his ass right then and there.

But he didn't. And while Derek was still confused, he decided to act like it was nothing.

"And what did Derek tell you?" Benny asked him, while circling around him.

"Something about owing money..."

"How much money,"

Derek just shook his head.

"After all he did for you so that you wouldn't have to worry about getting your ass killed, you're still gonna go after him for money? He brought in more money than you have ever seen in your life. And also, I hear that your little bitch of a daughter tried to kill his friend Casey,"

"Don't you talk about my daughter like that, in fact, she has nothing to do with this at all,"

"The fact of the matter is, I came to end this, once and for all,"

Now face to face, Derek worked up the courage for whatever was to come next.

"Someone is gonna die tonight," Derek simply said.

Benny smirked at him and shook his head.

"That a threat or a promise?"

"Promise," Derek seethed.


End file.
